El Despertar de una Estrella
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Ella tiene todo lo que una chica podria desear. Belleza, dinero y fama. ¿Que mas puede pedir? Es modelo, cantante y una estupenda actriz, vive en Italia, tiene 16 y es idolatrada por todo el mundo. Pero no es feliz. ¿Alguien podra cambiar eso? ExB AU
1. Memorias de una Diva

El Despertar de una Estrella

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

Capítulo 1. Memorias de una Diva.

_Forks, 20 diciembre 1918. _

_Querido Diario:_

_Perdón por abandonarte estas ultimas tres semanas, pero todo el alboroto de la mudanza me ha dejado agotada. Ahora vivo en Forks, nunca antes había mencionado este lugar, y jamás pensé vivir en él, pero heme aquí. Forks es un pequeño pueblo, el cielo siempre está cubierto por nubes –en pocas ocasiones puede apreciarse en sol- y por lo general, siempre llueve. Es extraño el recorrer los pasillos de una casa nueva, deambular por las habitaciones de una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, después de haber tenido un gran hogar. Extraño el bullicio en Chicago, aquí todo es tranquilo y aburrido._

_Chicago es mi lugar natal, no debe ser anormal que desee permanecer en él hasta mi muerte, pero la gripe española está acabando con la vida de miles de personas. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Alejandra? Debes de hacerlo, he mencionado su nombre desde mi cumpleaños número doce, y actualmente tengo dieciséis. Bueno, Alejandra murió tres días antes que yo me mudara, no te imaginas lo que he sufrido en este tiempo, si abandonarla con vida era el fin del mundo, ahora dejarla atrás sin poder volver a verla en el resto de mi vida. ¡Oh, cuanta crueldad! He llorado todo el viaje, y cada noche espantosa en este lugar. Extraño el sol y la gente de mi Chicago. ¡Cuánto dolor me aflige en estos momentos! Mi vida no tiene sentido de este modo. _

_Mis padres parecen absortos en su propio mundo de ensueño, y con frecuencia me pasan por alto. Su aniversario diecisiete fue hace poco, y aun no se lo sacan de la cabeza. Los preparativos para las Navidades ya casi ha sido terminado, María –mi doncella- y José –nuestro fiel sirviente-, se mueven día y noche, de un lado a otro, alistando todo. El Sr. Jennings, su esposa y sus hijos, han decidido pasar la navidad con nosotros; mi padre, conociéndolo como su hija que soy, no pudo negarse a complacer a su nuevo jefe. Es un hombre agradable, de buena familia, respetado y con dinero. Su esposa, una mujer honesta y amable, no es ese tipo de personas que se creen la gran cosa por su nombre. Sus hijos Lucy y Rogelio son muy agradable; ella es de mi edad, su cabello es rubio y su bucles caen por sus hombros de forma graciosa, sus preciosos ojos azules cautivan a cuanto chico la observa unos minutos, su piel es blanca, sus modales perfectos y su elegancia envidiable; su hermano es, al igual que ella, rubio, sus ojos azules me han seducido desde la primera vez que lo vi, su sonrisa es cordial y su voz dulce, su trato cariñoso y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al estar cerca de él. _

_Oh, debo marcharme. Mi madre me llama._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Forks, 27 de diciembre de 1918._

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que ésta, tu fiel devota, no toca tus blancas páginas! ¡No sabes, ni te imaginas, cuan maravillosas Navidades he pasado! El Sr. Jennings se portó de lo más encantador, dijo que mi padre era uno de los mejores hombres que había tenido el gusto de contratar, y le pidió que fuera su socio. Mi madre casi llora de alegría, yo no podía estar más emocionada, y mi padre sin habla. La Sra. Jennings trajo a casa un pastel delicioso que hizo especialmente para la ocasión, me ha encantado su forma de cocinar, incluso ha dicho que me enseñara pronto para que sea una esposa ejemplar y sepa como mandar en mi casa. Lucy, no pudo haberse portado más hermosamente. ¡Tanta virtud debería ser pecado! Su vestido era de un azul celeste, iluminando su rostro delicadamente maquillado, y despertando el cielo en su mirada. ¡Y que decir de Rogelio! ¡Que hombre más elegante y atractivo! _

_Se me ha declarado a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos. ¡Y yo, como era de esperarse, he llorado de felicidad después de afirmarle que lo amaba con desesperación! Ha sido una noche maravillosa, no me canso de repetirlo. _

_Debo marcharme, la cena esta lista y Rogelio vendrá a verme esta noche._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Forks, 15 de febrero de 1919._

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Ahora si que no tengo perdón! ¡Dejar pasar el tiempo de este modo! Oh, cuanta dicha ha llenado nuestro hogar. Año nuevo fue normal, nada exagerado ni tan espectacular como las Navidades. Mi padre está feliz como socio del Sr. Jennings, el sueldo es bueno y ahora nuestro apellido en signo de admirar. Mi madre se ha convertido en una mujer de sociedad. Lucy y yo no la vivimos en bailes, conocemos gente y los hombres nos llueven a montones. Nunca me consideré coqueta, pero creo que la ayuda de mi hermana, o espero que pronto pueda llamar a Lucy de ese modo, ha logrado resaltar mis encantos y ahora si me considero merecedora de Rogelio. _

_¡Pero eso no es lo que debo contarte! Ayer fue 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. ¡Y a qué no adivinas que ha ocurrido! Rogelio ha pedido a mi padre su consentimiento para que sea su esposa. ¡Cuanta felicidad ha llegado a mi corazón para encender este oscuro lugar! Mis padres han dado su consentimiento en nuestra unión y nos han bendecido llenos de alegría y llanto. Y los Sres. Jennings no caben en si de gusto y orgullo por convertirme en su hija. ¡Lucy es una joya! Ha saltado, gritado, aplaudido y llorado, sin soltarme las manos, una vez le dimos la noticia._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido por hoy._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Forks, 18 de febrero de 1919._

_Querido diario:_

_Caroline Lucas, una de las hijas del Sr. Lucas, nuevo socio de papá y el Sr. Jennings, nos ha invitado a Lucy y a mi, a acompañarlas a ella y a su hermana Catalina a Europa. ¡Europa, lo puedes creer! Oh, por cierto, adivina quien se casa en mayo. ¡Si, yo! Pasaré de ser la Srita. Swan, para convertirme en la Sra. De Rogelio Jennings. Nunca creí posible verme con tanta suerte, antes no me hubiera permitido un viaje a Europa ni ahorrando años, pues nuestro dinero no era tanto como lo es hoy. Ganamos cinco mil libras al año, que ya es decir mucho, y la familia de mi prometido gana el doble. Esto es una locura._

_He aceptado acompañarlas por los pedidos de mi hermana. Pero ahora, realmente estoy emocionada. Compraré mi vestido de novia allá, talvez en Francia o Italia. Las Sritas. Lucas y mi hermana Lucy me asistirán con eso._

_Debo empacar, nos vamos mañana._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Una figura femenina era alumbrada por la luna llena que ocupaba el cielo esa noche. Su ligero vestido blanco se ondeaba con el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana abierta, donde se apoyaba para leer con los rayos lunares. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en las páginas de aquel libro antiguo que tenía entre sus blancas manos. Su largo cabello castaño cubría parte de su rostro. Estaba absorta en su mundo de ilusiones y anhelos, recordando su pasado mientras ojeaba aquel diario que uso durante años, su fiel y eterno compañero.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar el casi silencioso sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron sobre otra figura de ojos mas fieros que los suyos. Cerró el diario que estaba leyendo y lo escondió tras su espalda, una sonrisita se formó en sus labios al ver la mirada de falso reproche de su compañera.

-Vamos, Is. No debes guardarme secretos, soy tu amiga y eso no es educado.-el falso tono de voz provocó que la otra joven soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Oh, Heidi.-llamó suplicante la de ojos café. –Sabes que te adoro, pero a veces necesito privacidad.-su tono era tan falso como su amiga, por lo que ambas sonrieron.

-¿Leyendo ese diario de nuevo?-preguntó curiosa la que respondía al nombre de Heidi.

-Si. No sabes que tan extraño es tener este cuaderno en mis manos. No lo tocaba desde...-empezó la muchacha a hablar, pero al verse incapaz de proseguir soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Desde 1919 no lo tenias entre tus manos, es realmente extraño. Aro fue muy bueno al devolvértelo, lo traías contigo cuando llegaste a Italia en aquel año. Veinte después te lo dio y ahora ha pasado tanto tiempo desde tu llegada...-comentó la otra viendo a su amiga incapaz de continuar.

-Ochenta y seis años, Heidi. Y aun me arrepiento.-su voz transmitía todo el dolor que en su pecho se albergaba.

-No lo hagas, de no ser así, hubieras muerto.-dijo la mujer. –Mejor cuéntame que pasó después, sabes bien que tienes más tiempo con ellos que yo. Tu llevas casi noventa años aquí, yo solo cuarenta. Ahora, cuéntame.-trató de hacerlo sonar como una orden, pero la ansiedad en su voz y la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, la delató.

-Continuaré leyendo, entonces. –dijo rindiéndose la chica.

...

...

...

_Volterra, Italia. 7 de julio de 1939._

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Oh, mi viejo amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin noticias tuyas ni mías! ¡Veinte años han pasado desde la vez que mi pluma tocó tus hojas! Han pasado tantas cosas horribles desde aquella vez..._

_Antes de salir de Forks para viajar a Europa, Rogelio nos acompañó hasta nuestro transporte. Era siempre tan caballeroso, tan elegante y cariñoso. Besó mi mano al momento de despedirnos, luego besó la alianza de compromiso que adornaba uno de mis dedos, y después sus labios acariciaron los míos con ternura. Nuestro primer beso...y el último. ¡Cuánto dolor me embarga al recordar el dulce elixir de su boca! Jamás olvidaré ese nefasto día._

_Llegamos a Italia como primer destino, la ciudad de Volterra era la mayor atracción del momento. Su encanto era seductor y sus calles –incluso callejones- una tentación. Pero ese fue nuestro grave error, el deseo de entrar a la ciudad y conocerla de principio a fin. Fuimos conducidas al interior de un majestuoso edificio, los grandes ventanales, los cuadros, cuanto había en aquel lugar era atrayente. Nos llevaron a las Sritas. Lucas, a Lucy y a mi, frente a los dueños y guardianes de tal ciudad. Sus nombres: Aro, Cayo y Marco._

_¡Oh, que vida la mía! De ser la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra pasé a ser presa de tres seres extraños. Uno de ellos se acercó a mi y tocó una de mis mejillas con sus pálidas y frías manos. Me ruboricé al instante por su acción e intenté apartarme, pero él me detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban por la excitación y por un momento tuve miedo. _

_-¡Que extraña criatura!-dijo emocionado. –Serás una compañera estupenda para nosotros.-esas fueron sus palabras._

_Lo próximo que sentí fue un extraño calor en el cuerpo, fuego quemándome por dentro y caí inconsciente. Mis amigas no supieron que pasó, estaba sola con ellos cuando me mordieron. ¿Vampiros? Lo son, lo somos. Es completamente absurdo, lo reconozco, pero es la más pura de las verdades. Tres días de dolor fueron los que pasé. Mis amigas fueron conducidas a la salida, olvidando todo lo ocurrido desde que entraron al "palacio", poder de uno de "ellos". Me dieron por perdida y siguieron su viaje tras semanas de buscarme._

_Diez años después de mi renacimiento regresé a Forks, acompañada por uno de ellos, claro está. Mi padre había muerto de tuberculosis y mi madre estaba muriendo de lo mismo. Al verme sonrío tristemente y me dijo cuanto me amaba, y cuanto me había amado mi padre. Lloró unas cuantas lagrimas y suspirando, dejó este mundo cruel. Abatida, volví a Italia. _

_Lucy se había casado con Efraín Lucas, el hermano mayor de Caroline. Rogelio superó mi perdida dos años después de la misma, y se casó con Catalina Lucas. Mis padres jamás modificaron su testamento, tenían la esperanza de que yo regresara alguna vez. La herencia era de veinticinco mil libras, las cuales están a mi disposición actualmente. _

_Me tardó veinte años poder desahogarme contigo. Te traía entre mis manos al llegar a Volterra, pero cuando me transformaron te perdí y así lo di hasta hoy. Aro te encontró en uno de sus estantes y te puso en mis manos. Y aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo sobre tus hojas la desdicha de mi vida. Ahora soy una criatura de la noche, un ser inexistente, un vampiro._

_Por siempre tuya, y ahora si para toda la eternidad,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

-Fue la última página en blanco. Luego dejé de escribir.- la de ojos castaños dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

-Pero, ¿por qué te afliges tanto, mujer?- preguntó visiblemente intrigada la otra vampiresa. –Tienes todo lo que una chica podría desear: una belleza devastadora, una figura perfecta, talentos y virtudes por doquier, y la eterna juventud; estas estancada en los dieciséis años eternos.-enumeró la chica.

-Pero no es lo que deseo. Llevo una existencia, porque esto ya no es vida, sin sentido. Tengo dinero, belleza y fama, pero no es suficiente. –dijo la otra aun melancólica.

-Oh, Is. ¿Quién no querría ser tu? Todas las jóvenes, no solo de Italia, anhelan ser como tu algún día. Eres reconocida en todo lugar, entraste como modelo hace dos años y a cantar hace seis meses. ¿Qué mas da el resto? Eres perfecta y todos te aman, ¿qué te hace falta para ser feliz?-cuestionó de nuevo.

-Solo se, que no lo soy. Esto es vano, yo debí haberme quedado en Forks y casado con mi prometido, tener hijos, nietos y morir.-repuso.

-¿Cambiarias todo esto... –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ...por una vida humana?-

-Si, lo haría, una y mil veces. Ser una estrella no me hace feliz, la muerte lo haría.- dijo completamente decidida.

-Estoy segura que cambiaras de opinión pronto...-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Heidi.

Su compañera la miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada. Se giró para contemplar la luna de nuevo, pero esta estaba siendo sustituida por el sol. Dejó escapar otro suspiro y cerró la ventana, al mismo tiempo que su amiga abandonaba la habitación. 


	2. Los Cullen

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 2. Los Cullen**

El día estaba completamente sombrío. Los truenos sonaban con gran estruendo, mientras las nubes negras y tormentosas desataban toda su fuerza sobre el pueblo de Forks. Pero eso, eso a ellos no les interesaba.

Se encontraban jugando béisbol en un claro del bosque, por absurdo que pudiera parecer, mientras el pueblo era azotado por el cielo oscuro, el lugar donde ellos estaban se encontraba completamente seco. Los bates tronaban las pelotas con tanta fuerza, que parecía otro trueno de tormenta. Esa era la razón por la que estas siete criaturas jugaban animadamente.

Eran dos equipos, ambos conformados por dos chicos y una chica. El que estaba bateando ahora, estaba formado por un hombre rubio entre los veinte y los treinta años, tenia el bate en sus manos dispuesto a utilizarlo; en primera base, esperando que la bola desapareciera en lo alto para correr, estaba un chico de cabello castaño cobrizo; en la tercera, también esperando el disparo, estaba una chica de cabello negro y despeinado. El otro equipo, estaba por lanzar una chica rubia de figura espectacular; entre la primera y la segunda, estaba un chico rubio; entre la segunda y la tercera, se encontraba otro chico, musculoso y de cabello castaño. A los metros estaba una mujer de cabello color caramelo arbitrando el partido.

Todos poseían unos ojos dorados, bajo los cuales se dibujaba una sombra púrpura. El color de sus pieles era completamente pálido, eran fuertes y corrían a velocidades de vértigo. Ellos son la familia Cullen, un clan de vampiros.

-¡Date prisa, Rosalie! –Gritó impaciente la pequeña de cabello negro, mientras en su rostro de duendecilla se formaba una sonrisa. La rubia giró el rostro hacia su "hermana" y le hizo una mueca.

-¡Sácala del claro, Carlisle!- gritó el joven de cabello castaño cobrizo al hombre de cabello rubio.

-¡Alice, no puedes robarte las bases!-gritó la mujer de cabello color caramelo a la duendecilla.

-Oh, Esme siempre tan autoritaria.-rió el musculoso. -¿No crees, Jasper?- dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho rubio.

-Oh, ya lo creo, Emmett.- le respondió el otro.

La pelota salió disparada causando un gran estruendo. Emmett corrió tras ella. Alice voló, completando la carrera y tomando el bate. -¡Completa, Edward!- le gritó al de cabello castaño cobrizo. En dos segundos, su "hermano" y su "padre" estuvieron a su lado. Emmett regresó con la bola en sus manos y la lanzó a Rosalie, quien volvió a su trabajo de picher.

...

...

...

-Fue emocionante. Volvimos a ganar.- rió Alice Cullen una vez regresaron a su casa.

-Como si no lo hubieras sabido.-la regañó su novio, Jasper Hale.

-Oh, vamos, Rose. Sabes que no fue mi culpa.- alegaba Emmett a su novia, Rosalie, quien lo miraba molesta.

-Al menos hoy no hicieron trampa...-reía Esme, mientras era abrazada por su esposo, Carlisle.

-Oh. Quita esa cara, Edward.-lo regañó Alice.

Edward no dijo nada. Se levantó del sillón, donde segundos antes estaba cómodamente sentado, y subió a su cuarto, dejando a las tres parejas solas. Iba maldiciendo interiormente a Alice, por tener visiones sobre el partido y arruinar la diversión; a Jasper, por mandar ondas de ternura y lujuria a su alrededor; e incluso a si mismo, por leerles la mente cuando no debía hacerlo. Tener el don de leer la mente de los que te rodean, una "hermana" que vea el futuro, y un "hermano" que lea las emociones y las altera, no es favorable en una casa donde hay siete vampiros y tres parejas.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y puso un disco que le habían regalado sus hermanos. Miró la portada del CD absorto. En ésta, se apreciaba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos profundos color chocolate, en una de sus manos sostenía una rosa roja posada sobre sus labios. Era completamente hermosa, sus ojos estaban rodeados por una sombra morada, las largas pestañas enmarcaban la sexy mirada, los labios que tocaban la flor eran tentadores.

-Is Swan- dijo en un susurro mientras la primera canción sonaba.

Is Swan es una cantante mundialmente conocida, tiene 16 años y actualmente reside en Italia, aunque se ha anunciado su mudanza a Estados Unidos. Es modelo y cantante, sabe actuar, pero no ha aceptado un papel todavía. Es una joya y todas las jóvenes la imitan.

Para Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, es una princesa de la moda. Para Jasper Hale y Emmett Cullen, es una diosa. Para Carlisle Cullen, es una niña talentosa. Para Esme Cullen, es una muchacha muy linda, o eso asegura al verla en varias entrevistas. Pero para Edward Cullen, ella es alguien especial; cuando ve su foto y la escucha hablar, algo en su interior le recuerda el parecido con otra chica que conoció siendo humano, aunque no está seguro...

...

...

...

Un grito rompió el silencio en la casa unas horas después. Alice estaba más feliz que de costumbre, acababa de tener una visión y mantenía su mente bloqueada de su "hermano" para que no supiera lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué viste, Alice?- le preguntó Jasper con calma, acariciando la mano de su hiperactiva e imprudente pareja.

-¡Oh, no lo van a creer!- chilló emocionada. –Is Swan viene a Port Angeles a un desfile de moda!-no cabía en si de gusto.

Jasper y Emmett chiflaron y rieron, Alice y Rosalie pensaban que ponerse ese día, Esme y Carlisle miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y Edward...el aun no reaccionaba bien.

¿Is Swan en Port Angeles?

-¡En dos semanas!- gritó la duendecilla de nuevo.

...

...

...

En Italia todo estaba tranquilo. O mejor dicho, aburrido. Isabella Swan caminaba por los pasillos de su "casa" para hablar con sus "amigos" los Vulturis. Como era de esperarse, Aro la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años, aunque habían pasado seis horas desde la última vez.

-Oh, Is. Nos abandonas.-gimió el vampiro sin soltar a la chica.

-Aro, regreso a Forks, tengo desfile en Port Angeles, concierto en Seattle y sabes que volveré en meses.- la chica pronunció las palabras un tanto irritada, esta era como la ¿décima vez? que las repetía en el día.

-Prométeme que escribirás y que no morderás a nadie.-la broma no le gustó a la muchacha. Si había algo que detestaba era ser un vampiro, pero ella no bebía sangre humana, no se lo permitiría jamás.

-Lo prometo.- respondió sin emoción.

Se despidió del resto y junto con Elizabeth -su fiel compañera eterna y su representante- y Edgardo –el novio de ésta- partió al lugar al que no pensó volver después de la muerte de sus padres. Forks sería su hogar de nuevo, y por primera vez, se sintió feliz por mudarse a un lugar oscuro y húmedo.


	3. Pasarela

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 3. Pasarela.**

_Chicago, 13 de septiembre de 1917._

_Srita. Swan._

_En este día tan especial para usted, como lo es su cumpleaños quince, le deseamos la mayor dicha y alegría. Es un honor para nosotros, darle la bienvenida a nuestra sociedad, con un baile en nuestro hogar. Mi esposa, la Sra. Elizabeth estará encantada de recibir al Sr. Swan y su familia en nuestra morada. _

_Aprecio de todo corazón a su padre, uno de mis leales y mas eficaces empleados. Esperamos verles esta noche por nuestra casa. Mi hijo se pondrá feliz de conocerla después de todo lo que le he hablado de usted._

_Quedo de usted,_

_Sr. Edward Masen._

_..._

_..._

_..._

-Is, hemos llegado.- la voz de Lizzy la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se encontraba leyendo una carta que guardaba desde años atrás en su equipaje de mano. La pequeña maleta sobre sus piernas contenía su pasado; el diario en el que escribió desde que cumplió los ocho años, las cartas enviadas y recibidas –ya que cuando mandaba una carta, escribía una copia para no tener conflictos en caso de que alguien intentara dañarla, ya le había pasado una vez con una chica de Chicago.-, algunos pétalos de rosas que su prometido le envió, un mechón del cabello de su padre y uno de los rizos de su madre, algunas fotografías, el anillo de compromiso...

Sin decir una palabra bajó del taxi. Lizzy iba a su lado conversando animadamente sobre el próximo desfile de modas, Edgardo cargaba el equipaje, como si no pesara en absoluto. Ser un vampiro era una gran ventaja en esos tiempos.

La casa de los Swan seguía en perfectas condiciones. Desde Italia ella se había encargado de mantenerla de ese modo por el recuerdo a sus padres y la dicha que sintió al estar en ella. Subió a la habitación que fue suya cuando se mudaron y le dio las llaves de la otra –la de sus padres- a su amiga y el novio de ella.

Dentro de su cuarto se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias. Acomodó su computadora en el escritorio, llenó un estante con libros que le encantaban, otro de sus Cd's favoritos y en una repisa sobre el escritorio colocó los discos que ella misma había grabado. Un póster suyo decorando la pared y su firma sobre él. Algunas fotografías de cuando humana y con los Vulturis, así como de sus desfiles y presentaciones, sobre el tocador. Maquillaje, perfumes y accesorios en el tocador color vino pegado a la pared. La ropa en el closet, zapatos en estantes ocultos tras los ganchos. La cama tendida, cubierta por sabanas blancas, negras y color carmesí. Las almohadas negras con adornos de los otros dos colores.

Se acostó en la cama a "descansar" un momento. Con algunas cartas entre sus manos, volver a revivir el pasado era algo muy provechoso para ella, una vampiresa que vivía en la más fría realidad.

...

...

...

_Chicago, 15 de septiembre de 1917._

_Querida Bella:_

_¡Oh, amiga! ¡Debes estar más que alegre! ¡Cuantas mujeres no quisieran estar en tu lugar justo ahora! La noche del baile fue espectacular, tu cumpleaños quince será uno de esos momentos que recordaras por el resto de tu vida, incluso más allá de ésta. Pero no logro entender como puedes sen tan despistada. No notaste como te miraba el hijo del Sr. Masen. _

_Cualquiera hubiera caído a sus pies con solo mirar a sus ojos verdes un instante, pero tu no lo hiciste. ¿O si, mi querida Isabella? Te noté sonrojada tantas veces, que por un momento pensé que ibas a desmayarte. Edward Masen es realmente un muchacho encantador, no lo pierdas Bella, se nota que realmente le gustas. O eso creo y deseo entender..._

_¡Incluso bailó contigo la mayor parte de la noche! No porque haya sido tu cumpleaños es suficiente...así que no lo uses como excusa. Espero tu carta pronto, Bella. Lamento no poder ir a verte, o que tu no puedas venir, pero estoy con un resfrío espantoso, y no deseo que lo padezcas. _

_Te quiero mucho, Bella._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Alejandra Bell._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Chicago, 18 de noviembre de 1917._

_Querida Alex:_

_He visitado la casa de los Sres. Masen ayer por la noche. Mis padres y los de Edward, decidieron cenar juntos esa noche, conversar un rato y permitirnos, a sus hijos, un poco más de relación. Mi madre simplemente ha quedado prendada de las atenciones de Edward, y está convencida que terminaré casándome con él. ¿Lo crees posible?_

_Yo no estoy muy segura. Edward me parece un muchacho encantador y atento, pero aspira a ser soldado y yo, no se si estoy dispuesta a aceptar algo así. Ser militar es algo grandioso para todos. Solo que no deseo un héroe de guerra, quiero que mi esposo esté a mi lado, que criemos a nuestros hijos juntos; no anhelo vivir preocupada por él todo el tiempo. _

_Aun así, estoy segura que aceptaría ser su esposa si me lo propusiera. Estoy enamorada de él, aunque me cueste admitirlo frente a los demás, sabes que siempre soy sincera contigo. _

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Isabella Swan._

_..._

_..._

_..._

-Pero el tiempo pasó. Los días pasaron a ser semanas, y las semanas meses. Edward nunca me propuso matrimonio. Nos veíamos pocas veces, y cada vez era más incomodo estar con el otro. Y luego pasó lo inevitable, en 1918 los Masen sucumbieron ante la gripe española, los tres murieron. Mi amor por Edward se había ido debilitando hasta convertirse solo en aprecio, o al menos eso deseaba creer, pero lo cierto es que siempre lo seguí amando, y todavía ocupa un lugar en mi. Cuando nos mudamos y conocí a Rogelio, tan parecido a él, me sentí de nuevo enamorada, pero la felicidad no duró lo suficiente. Ese viaje a Italia fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir...solo miren las consecuencias.- su voz se apagó por completo, un sollozo escapó de su pecho y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Sus dos compañeros la observaban en silencio. No hablaban en absoluto, ella necesitaba saber que la apoyaban y ese modo era mejor que cualquier palabra de aliento. Ella era así, siempre melancólica y herida. Su pasado estaba lleno de alegrías y pesares, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, un trío de vampiros se la arrebató; condenándola a vagar por las tinieblas eternas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Había decidido realizar actividades distintas a las de sus tiempos. El modelaje la ayudaba a levantar el ánimo, sentirse apreciada era una gran satisfacción, pero no suficiente. Cantar la relajaba y reconfortaba, su música reflejaba siempre su estado emocional, pero no la llenaba por completo. Actuar, era buena para ello–perfecta como todo vampiro- pero no lo intentaba. Eso la hacia sentirse más humana, acercarse a la especia "natural" y mezclarse entre ellos la ayudaba a sanar lentamente. La sangre de los humanos no le provocaba atracción alguna, le daba asco, igual que cuando era una de ellos. En cambio, la de los animales le era gratamente complaciente.

Ella no era un monstruo, pero se consideraba como tal. Y eso la atormentaba siempre.

...

...

...

Las luces centellantes, la gente ocupando sus lugares, todas las chicas corriendo de un lado a otro mientras eran maquilladas, peinadas y vestidas. Eso es lo que veía Isabella Swan desde una silla.

El día del desfile de modas había llegado. No estaba nerviosa ni feliz, disfrutaba su trabajo, pero algo le indicaba que estaba por ocurrir algo nuevo; y aunque no lo admitiera, algo nuevo nunca era algo bueno. Solo deseaba que lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir, no la envolviera a ella, o en el peor de los casos, si estaba ella implicada, que lograra poner fin a su existencia.

Una a una las chicas fueron pasando por la pasarela, mostrando al público la moda de Primavera-Verano. Isabella se levantó de su asiento y se miró al espejo antes de salir; su ropa estaba compuesta por un vestido color azul claro, ajustado al cuerpo, con adornos en pedrería plateada alrededor de la cintura y en el pecho, era de tirantes delgaditos, le quedaba a mitad de los muslos y su figura resaltaba mucho. Adoraba el color azul. Tenia el cabello ondulado, el rostro maquillado levemente, sombra entre azul y morada alrededor de sus ojos –cubriendo de ese modo las ojeras- y el brillo sobre los labios.

Sus pasos eran seguros, no como en otros tiempos que hubiera caído con tacones de 13 centímetros, eso era lo bueno de ser vampiro, ya no se caía. Caminó hacia la gente, siendo recibida por aplausos, chiflidos, gritos y el flash de cámaras. Sonrió de forma seductora, dejando a mas de uno sin aliento. Pero sus ojos se posaron en las "personas" sentadas en primera fila, conocía a tres de ellos, aunque no de forma tan directa.

"_Vampiros" _pensó para sus adentros y les dedicó una sonrisa, entre burlona y amenazante. Lo que menos deseaba era que un grupo de vampiros interfiriera con sus planes de ser una "humana normal". Se fijó en ellos detenidamente en cuestión de segundos; los ojos de los extraños eran dorados –ago poco común entre la raza-, se veían vestidos como la gente normal, su belleza era tan devastadora como la de cualquier "caminante nocturno".

-Me encantaría poder hablar con ella.- dijo a velocidad vampirica la chica de cabello negro. Ella la conocía, habían conversado por Internet varias veces, y estaba segura que esa vampiresa de ojos dorados y aspecto de duendecilla era Alice Cullen. La chica a su lado debía ser Rosalie Hale, la "hermana adoptiva" de Alice. El chico grande, Emmett Cullen el novio de la rubia. El chico rubio, Jasper Hale, el "hermano gemelo" de Rosalie y el novio de la duendecilla. El chico de cabello cobrizo debería ser Edward Cullen, o desde su punto de vista, Edward Masen. La mujer de cabello color caramelo, Esme Cullen, la "madre" de todos ellos. Y el hombre, Carlisle Cullen, a él si lo había visto en el hospital de Chicago durante la crisis de gripe.

Pero, ¿era Edward Cullen en realidad Edward Masen? Estaba segura que lo era, aunque de ser así, él la habría reconocido al instante. A menos que hubiera olvidado su vida humana –como le pasaba a todos después de tantos años de vagar por las sombras-. Ella recordaba todo gracias a su diario y las pertenencias que tomó de su habitación al morir su madre. Solo existía un modo de aclarar dudas, acercarse a los Cullen era el indicado.

Se dio la vuelta aun pensando en el vampiro de cabello cobrizo, o ella tenia razón, o su memoria estaba empezando a crearle recuerdos falsos. Todo era posible, si los vampiros eran criaturas reales, ¿por qué Edward Masen no podría ser uno de ellos? Carlisle Cullen era médico en el hospital de Chicago cuando los Masen murieron, ¿quien podía asegurarle que no había transformado a Edward? El mismo Edward Cullen o el "padre" de éste.

Aro le había contado que Carlisle era distinto, que era más humano que cualquiera de la especie, y que solo bebía sangre de animales. Algo completamente anormal entre vampiros. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso? Ahora tenia una nueva tarea: infiltrarse en un clan de vampiros "civilizados" y encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Se cambió a gran velocidad, y salió de nuevo. Un conjunto en negro era ahora presentado por ella. La falda era arriba de las rodillas, y la blusa sin tirantes del mismo color, una rosa roja de piedritas la adornaba. Observó a los Cullen de nuevo, intentando encontrar la forma de acercarse a ellos. Aunque lo de Alice le facilitaba todo.


	4. Acercamiento

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 4. Acercamiento. **

El desfile terminó antes de lo esperado. Toda la ropa fue vendida a dos chicas, Alice y Rosalie. El evento había sido organizado con el propósito de recaudar fondos para una asociación de niños con discapacidades, y mientras contaran con "Is Swan", el objetivo sería cumplido. El dinero superaba la cantidad estipulada, por lo que la Srita. Swan tenia razones para encontrarse feliz en esos momentos, aunque pocas veces lo fuera. Este era uno de esos momentos que tanto disfrutaba de su existencia, el poder ayudar a los demás.

Se cambió de nuevo, ahora vestía una falda negra, globito, sobre la cual llevaba un cinto negro con adornos plateados, típicos cintos punk en estos tiempos; una blusa color rojo quemado, de tirantes y ajustada, con adornos de encaje negro; calzaba unos converse altos negros con agujetas del color de la blusa; el cabello recogido en media coleta, y sin maquillaje. Al hombro traía su bolso, hablaba animadamente por su celular mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, dispuesta a acercarse a los Cullen. Éstos, se encontraban de pie en uno de los pasillos, esperándola. Pues la "menor" de los Cullen había tenido una visión donde ella hablaba con ellos, y obviamente, no iban a perder la oportunidad. Alice llevaba en sus manos una cámara digital, estaba decidida a no apartar el flash de la "diva" en ningún momento.

-Nos vemos en unos meses. Hasta luego.- esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la modelo antes de colgar su teléfono y mirar con sorpresa a la familia frente a ella. Estaba por saludarles cuando el disparo de un flash la dejó con la mente en blanco. La "enana" saltaba en su lugar alardeando de tener una foto de la chica.

Isabella se quedó sin habla unos instantes. Cuando se recuperó e intentó hablar de nuevo, fue interrumpida.

-Discúlpela, Srita. Swan. Pero mi hija es una gran admiradora suya, y es algo impertinente.- la dulce voz de la mujer de cabello color caramelo le recordó a su madre y a su suegra. La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada dibujada en su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-dijo la muchacha ante las palabras de la "madre" de Alice. –Aunque estoy segura que Alice preferiría tomarse una foto conmigo, que tomarme una a mí sola.- en el rostro de la nombrada se dibujó una sonrisa y le extendió la cámara a su novio.

-¡Recordaste mi nombre!-dijo feliz la de ojos dorados después de ver el flash.

-Claro que lo hice. Eres Alice Cullen.-sonrió dulcemente. –El chico con la cámara es tu novio, Jasper. Ella es tu hermana Rosalie, tu cuñada, y el que está a su lado debe ser tu hermano Emmett y el novio de Rose. Ellos son tus padres, Carlisle y Esme y él, es tu hermano Edward. ¿Me he equivocado con alguno de los nombres?-preguntó educadamente y con la curiosidad brillando en sus orbes color chocolate.

-Haz acertado a todos, incluso con las parejas.- rió encantada Rosalie. -¿Cómo recordaste todo eso?-la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin pensarla. Todos los de la familia la miraban asombrados, pues Rosalie Hale no se relacionaba con humanos nomás porque sí.

-Los nombres fueron sencillos, la foto que me mandó Alice lo resolvió todo, y las miradas entre ustedes confirmaron mis sospechas.- respondió con simpleza. –Aunque ya me conozcan, no está de más presentarse como es debido. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y estoy encantada de conocerlos.- una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios, sus ojos buscaron los de Edward, intentando descubrir un atisbo de reconocimiento ante su nombre, pero nada.

-Nosotros estamos encantados de conocerte, chica.-respondió por todos Emmett para después soltar una carcajada que atrajo la atención de varias de las personas aun presentes.

-Pueden llamarme Bella.-les dijo. Ellos sonrieron.

-Is, ¿podemos irnos o...- Lizzy hizo acto de aparición e interrumpió la conversación que estaba por dar inicio.

-Oh, Lizzy. ¿Qué te parece si tu y Ed se toman el resto del día? Me gustaría que mis nuevos amigos me acompañaran a casa un rato. Claro, si están de acuerdo. –en sus ojos brilló el acierto al notar la sonrisa de las hermanas Cullen.

-Será un placer, Bella.- le respondió Carlisle.

-Pero, ¿quieres que traigamos el coche...?-Lizzy estaba un poco confundida. No entendía por qué su amiga deseaba marcharse con un grupo de desconocidos, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que también eran vampiros. Y reconoció al mayor, Carlisle, uno de los amigos del amo Aro.

-Nosotros podemos llevarte.-comentó Edward. Hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. Algo tenia esa chica que le resultaba atrayente, quizás el hecho de no poder leer su mente o el de sentir que la conocía de antes.

-Gracias.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar junto con ellos hacia el estacionamiento.

...

...

...

-Me gusta tu coche, Edward.-las palabras salieron de sus labios veloces.

-Gracias. Estoy seguro que el tuyo es mejor.-dijo un poco frustrado al no saber lo que pensaba realmente. Por alguna razón que no conocía, habían terminado los dos solos metidos en su volvo, siendo seguidos por el mercedes de su "padre" y el M3 de su "hermana".

-En realidad, aun no compro un auto. Llegué hace una semana y no he tenido muchas ganas de salir.-dijo con sencillez. Él la observó unos momentos, intentando leer en sus facciones lo que su mente no le permitía. -¿Qué modelo crees que debería comprar? No se mucho de autos y...tu entiendes a lo que me refiero- su dulce voz rompió el silencio que se había formado y trajo de nuevo a la realidad a su compañero.

-Puedo acompañarte a la agencia, si lo deseas.-contestó sin pensarlo. Regalándole poco tiempo después una sonrisa torcida que hubiera provocado que se sonrojara y su corazón se acelerara de ser humana.

-Si no te molesta salir en las revistas como mi "nuevo novio", me encantaría que me acompañaras.- ella lo miró profundamente y le sonrió. Él la contempló embobado unos instantes, su sonrisa era de tonto cuando la miraba. Ella no apartaba sus ojos de él. Edward comenzó a acercar su mano para tocar la mejilla de la joven, pero el sonar de la bocina del coche de Rosalie lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró por el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido a sus "hermanos", quienes se estaban partiendo de la risa.

"_Deberías haber visto tu cara". _El pensamiento de Jasper llegó a su mente y lo hizo sentirse como tonto.

-No me molesta.- fue lo último que dijo el resto del camino.

...

...

...

La casa de la Srita. Swan no era el palacio que ellos pensaban. Era una casita sencilla, en medio del bosque, igual a la que ellos tenían. Era de dos pisos. El hecho de no ser una persona orgullosa, presumida ni tener una gran mansión le dio puntos extras a su natural encanto. ¿Acaso existía alguna estrella así?

Los invitó a pasar. La sala no era muy grande, pero si muy acogedora. Había una chimenea frente a ellos, sobre la cual se encontraba colgado un cuadro antiguo de un paisaje. A simple vista se notaba que tenía mas de un siglo.

-Tu casa es preciosa-susurró Esme, completamente maravillada por la decoración.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la muchacha mientras servía ocho vasos, para ella y sus invitados. Los Cullen la observaron atentamente caminar hacia ellos y acomodar las bebidas en la mesa frente a ellos.

Ellos eran vampiros, no iban a tomarse cualquier cosa. Pero ella se veía confiada de que lo harían. La primea en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fue Alice. _"Es sangre de ciervo, Edward." _El pensamiento de la vidente llegó hasta su hermano, quien miró su vaso y de inmediato captó el olor, confirmando lo que Alice había dicho. Miró desconcertado a la muchacha, quien tomaba de su vaso con naturalidad.

-Carlisle.-dijo ella apenas retiró el envase de sus labios. –Es un gusto conocerlo al fin. Aro me ha hablado mucho de usted en estos años.- la mirada que le dedicaron fue de total asombro. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que ella no era humana, sino una vampiresa igual a ellos. Y no una cualquiera, era una de los Vulturis.

-¿Tu eres...-Carlisle estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo no reconocerla miembro de la especie? Era algo inconcebible.

-Si, Aro me transformó hace tiempo. Por sus expresiones estoy segura que no habían notado que no soy humana. Pero es uno de mis dones, puedo confundir mi aroma para parecer humana. Y también puedo controlar las acciones de los que me rodean con solo pensarlo.- hablaba naturalmente, como si estuviera discutiendo sobre su grupo favorito en vez de su existencia vampirica.

-¿Cómo puedes controlarte al estar rodeada de tanta gente, cielo?-preguntó curiosa Esme.

-Es algo natural. La sangre humana no me atrae en absoluto, cuando era humana me asqueaba su olor a oxido y sal; y al convertirme en vampiro e intensificar mis sentidos, terminé odiándola por completo. Y aunque no fuera de ese modo, preferiría mil veces "morir" de sed a morder a una persona- Carlisle la miraba alegre de encontrar a otra criatura con su dieta.

-Eso es asombroso.-dijo el doctor si poder contener su emoción.

-Lo es gracias a usted. Si Aro no me hubiera hablado de su idea de beber sangre de animales, estoy segura que habría graves problemas.-sonrió dulcemente y la sinceridad de sus palabras provocó en Carlisle una gran alegría, que todos sintieron gracias a Jasper. -Alice, Jasper, Edward. ¿Cuáles son vuestros poderes?-la pregunta salió casual de sus labios rosados.

-Tengo visiones del futuro, aunque no es algo completamente definitivo. Todo puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen. Por eso hoy...-empezó Alice.

-Por eso hoy me esperaban. Supiste que iba a hablar con ustedes, porque eso era lo que decidí.-completó Bella observando a la vidente.

-Así es.-dijo Jasper. –Tengo el don para controlar las emociones de las personas, puedo hacer que una multitud se sienta feliz o triste en un instante. Aunque parece no afectarte a ti.-concluyó él.

-Oh, claro que me afecta. Pero estoy tan acostumbrada a no mostrar mucho cuando estoy alegre, que ya no es perceptible para nadie.-dijo dulcemente. -¿Qué hay de ti, Edward?- mientras lo miraba, se dio cuenta que Emmett lo miraba intensamente y que luego él negaba.

-Puedo leer...-empezó , pero Is lo interrumpió.

-Puedes leer la mente.-dijo fascinada la vampiresa. –Aunque por tu expresión estoy segura que tu don es diferente al de Aro, lo más probable es que solo leas los pensamientos del momento, que sea fácil bloquearlos y que yo sea tu excepción.- él le dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero a la vez llena de sorpresa.

-Tienes razón.-comentó soltando un suspiro. Todos lo miraron sin entender como es que no podía leer la mente de la chica. -¿Cómo lo supiste?-no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-Cualquier don relacionado con la psicología no funciona conmigo. Aro no puede leer mi mente, y Jane no puede provocarme dolor, así que supuse que también era tu excepción. Además de que me miras con frustración cada vez que hago un comentario y el hecho de que Emmett te estuviera preguntando algo mientras te hablaba.- dijo simplemente.

-Vaya, si que eres suspicaz.-comentó Emmett mirándola.

-Bella, nos gustaría conocer tu historia...-la voz de Carlisle llamó la atención de todos.

-Si, Bella. ¿Dónde inició todo?-preguntó curiosa Alice.

Los ojos de Isabella Swan reflejaron su desesperación por escapar del tema, pero nadie lo percibió. Jasper no notó el cambio en su sentir, estaba completamente tranquila.

-En realidad, no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada.-mintió, pero nadie dudó de su palabra. Solo Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido al escuchar su respuesta. Definitivamente él era muy observador. Lo mejor para ella era cuidarse de Edward Cullen, al menos hasta que supiera si era su Edward realmente.


	5. Golpe Bajo

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 5. Golpe Bajo.**

Estaba completamente centrado en sus pensamientos. El resto de la familia se encontraba metida en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Algo completamente fuera de lo común. Tan poco normal como una vampiresa que parece humana y que actúa como tal. Eso era completa y totalmente extraño.

Pero estaba seguro de tres cosas:

1.Isabella Swan era una vampiresa, no solo eso, era una de los Vulturis. Y por lo visto tenía gran influencia sobre la especie.

2.Ella les estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo él lo iba a descubrir pronto.

3. Ella lo hacia sentir especial y deseaba conocerla más. Estaba bajo el hechizo de Is Swan.

-¿Edward?-la suave voz de Alice al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su "hermano" lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real. La observó sin entender por qué estaba traduciendo un libro del francés al latín. Cerró los ojos exasperado, soltó un suspiro molesto y esperó impaciente que ella dijera algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-preguntó frustrado al notar el silencio de la "duendecilla".

-Creo que ya se que auto deben comprar.-rió divertida ante la cara de shock de Edward. -¿No es fantástico?-preguntó con la burla pintada en sus ojos dorados.

-No.-respondió secamente.

-Oh, vamos, Edward. Te estoy ahorrando el trabajo de ir por todo el mundo buscándole un coche.- él puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario. –Además, la harías muy feliz si tu se lo compraras- dijo alegremente.

-O podría herirla al no tomarla en cuenta.-respondió calmadamente, levantó la cabeza para ver a Jasper sonriendo en el marco de la puerta.

-Realmente te importa, ¿verdad?-soltó la pregunta Jasper, sin abandonar su lugar.

-Creo que me voy, Jazz, estas a cargo.-besó la mejilla del chico y salió danzando hacia su propio cuarto.

Edward le miró exasperado, pero no dijo nada. Jasper tampoco quiso molestarlo, se levantó, tomó el Cd de Is Swan y lo puso en el reproductor. Luego abandonó el lugar, dejando a un Edward pasmado en el sillón, viendo ningún lado en especial.

...

...

...

Mentir nunca había sido su fuerte, ni siquiera le gustaba hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué mentirle a los Cullen sobre su pasado? Simple, para obtener respuestas. Ella deseaba conocer la verdad sobre Edward, que la recordara de ser posible, no que ella forzara sus recuerdos. Porque si de algo estaba segura, es que amaba a Edward Masen desde sus quince años, _y el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_, o eso escuchó por ahí.

Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por ese vampiro que le robó el corazón cuando ambos eran humanos, y que ahora intentaba volver a hacerlo. Ella sabia que Edward Cullen era su Edward, pero una parte se negaba a aceptarlo. Quizás era el miedo de perder la felicidad una tercera vez.

Colocó un disco en el aparato de música y se recostó en su cama con los ojos cerrados, suspirando el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

"_Edward"._

...

...

...

La mañana siguiente escuchó el timbre sonar. Traía puesto unos jeans deslavados y rotos, una blusa de tirantes blanca y el cabello suelto, calzaba unos zapatitos blancos. Abrió la puerta pensando que Lizzy había olvidado algo, ya que ella y su novio iban a salir el fin de semana, y regresaba por ello. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Edward Cullen frente a ella.

-Hola, Bella.-la saludó él, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

-H-hola- estaba asombrada. ¿Qué hacia Edward en su casa?. –Pasa-la razón volvía a ella. Abrió por completo la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera entrar. -¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó casual.

-No, gracias.-respondió a la vez que se sentaba en la sala. -¿Estas ocupada?-cuestionó.

-En realidad, no mucho. Solo acomodaba algunas cosas en mi cuarto.-

El silencio reinó en la sala. Bella intentaba descubrir las intenciones de su visitante, y éste a su vez, intentaba descubrir a la chica. –Creo y estoy casi seguro, que nos ocultas tu pasado. ¿Me equivoco?-dijo con soltura.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó indignada.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?-le dijo.

-¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?-eso era desesperante para ella.

-¿Por qué evades las mías?- frustrar a la chica parecía divertirlo enormemente, pues no dejaba de sonreír.

-Vete al infierno- soltó en un susurro.

-Ya estoy en él.- soltó. Ella lo miró desafiante. Esto era patético, parecían niños de cinco años, en vez de vampiros de varias décadas.

...

...

...

Bueno, eso no podía ser mas aburrido para Isabella. Edward había llegado a su casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, habían discutido ¿cuánto tiempo? alrededor de dos minutos, evadiendo las preguntas con otras iguales. Y ahora ¿qué? Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, así que llevaban cinco horas sin hablar. Definitivamente el era su Edward, y lo peor de todo es que mientras más se prolongaba el silencio, sentía mariposas revolotear en su interior, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, impaciente, molesta y frustrada. Incluso estaba avergonzada, se sentía como una colegiala ante el chico que le gusta. Y eso para ella, era peor que ser un vampiro. En sus tiempos las mujeres no actuaban de ese modo ante los hombres, su educación y delicadeza era lo que les permitía ser aceptadas en sociedad y casarse con los caballeros indicados.

¿Por qué ahora, después de cien años, empezaba a actuar como las chicas modernas? Realmente inconcebible. ¿Qué tenía él, para dejarla embobada?

-Bien, tu ganas. Hablaré contigo.-dijo por fin, dejando a Edward sin palabras. –Pero con una condición.-dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras él la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál? ¿Una tu y una yo?- ella asintió.

-Primero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos chocolate.

-Diecisiete-dijo él suavemente, pero con la burla marcada en la mirada.

-¡Oye, eso no...-empezó ella visiblemente molesta.

-Respondí a tu pregunta. Ahora es mi turno.- Ella realmente se veía hermosa cuando hacía pucheros. Era divina en cualquier momento. -¿Dónde vivías cuando humana?-eso era algo que si quería saber.

-Forks.-dijo en tono sarcástico, provocando que él frunciera en ceño. -¿Carlisle te transformó, verdad?- preguntó comenzando a atar cabos.

-Si.-le cortó. -¿Qué pasó con tu familia?- quiso saber.

-Murieron.-rescindió dolida. -¿Y los tuyos?-

-Igual.-dijo sin inmutarse. -¿Cómo conociste a los Vulturis?-

-Estaba de viaje con unas amigas en Europa. Iba a Italia a comprar mi vestido de novia, pero la curiosidad por conocer Volterra fue mayor que cualquier plan, y así acabé metida en esto.-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada y los ojos llenos de tristeza. -¿Por qué Carlisle te condenó a esto?-

-Me estaba muriendo, al igual que mis padres. Él necesitaba un compañero, estaba solo; mi madre le pidió, antes de morir, que me salvara. Y el lo hizo.-dijo, mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de su "padre". -¿Qué ocurrió cuando te mordieron? Me refiero a tus amigas y tu...-

-Cuando Aro me mordió, yo estaba sola con ellos. Mis amigas fueron liberadas y sus mentes borradas de todo lo que las atara a Volterra, me buscaron durante semanas y luego volvieron a Estados Unidos. Mi prometido se casó con una de mis amigas dos años después de mi "muerte".- Él la miró comprendiendo lo mal que la pasaba. -¿Dónde naciste?-

-En Chicago, en 1901.-respondió sinceramente ante los ojos chocolate que mostraban tanto dolor al hablar su dueña. –Me estaba muriendo de gripe española en un hospital en 1918, fue cuando Carlisle me encontró. Mis padres ya no estaban para cuidarme, nadie se dio cuenta de mi desaparición.- sus palabras aclararon la mente de la chica. -¿Cuándo fuiste transformada?-

-En 1919. Ese año iba a cumplir los 17.-dijo honestamente.

-Entonces tenemos prácticamente la misma edad.- el sonrió dulcemente y ella se quedó en silencio.

-Cuando dices que nadie estaba para ti, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿No tenias amigos, más familia o una novia?- preguntó dolida.

-No. Mis padres eran toda mi familia, amigos nunca tuve muchos, y mi mayor aspiración era ser soldado. –dijo añorando esos días. –Nunca tuve una novia, ni planes de casarme. Talvez nunca estuve enamorado.-dijo él. Apenas el comentario escapó de sus labios ella se levantó del sofá, de espaldas a él y sin mirarlo. Él la observó caminar hacia la cocina con paso firme y se preguntó qué diablos le pasaba.

Isabella se encaminó al refrigerador y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por las botellas de "alimento" que en él guardaba, si algo era difícil para una persona reconocida, eso era salir de caza sin que alguien la siguiera. Tomó una de ellas y la bebió, era como tomar agua, sus instintos estaban muy bien controlados. Pero no estaba ahí por la "sed", lo que no deseaba era que Edward viera la expresión herida y el dolor en su mirada ante el comentario efectuado.

Él jamás se había enamorado de ella, y mucho menos tuvo alguna vez intención de proponerle matrimonio. Realmente era ingenua. Ya había confirmado que él era su Edward, aunque también acababa de comprender que nunca fue suyo. Y eso le dolía mucho, haber pasado tanto tiempo amándolo, y la esperanza revivida al volver a verlo. Todo se había acabado.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, lo estoy. Solo que ya no recuerdo nada más de mi vida y quisiera regresar a mis ocupaciones. Si no te molesta, ¿puedes volver en otra ocasión?- él asintió con desconfianza, se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios y salió de la casa.

Bella se quedó ahí, de pie, después de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

-Hubiera preferido mil veces creerlo muerto que escuchar su voz de nuevo.- corrió escaleras arriba una vez se tranquilizó un poco y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Ahora que se había acercado a los Cullen, no podía alejarse solo porque si. Estaba en un apuro. Tendría que seguir viéndolos, y viendo a Edward, hasta que volviera a Italia. Esos meses serian eternos...

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles su apoyo y la larga espera a la que los he sometido. Créanme que realmente lo lamento. Esta mañana me levante y dije: "Como acabo de cumplir años –el domingo 1- voy a auto-regalarme una actualización masiva xD Todos mis fics SasuHina, GaaHina y EdxBe han de ser actualizados este día y mañana. Nótese que son muchos xD Espero lo disfruten.

La semana de trabajos pasó con muchos inconvenientes, me maté para hacerlos...por eso no es bueno ir a la escuela. La de exámenes fue la semana pasada, no me fue tan mal.

El viernes me fui de vaga con amigos / as de la prepa, ya saben...una tarde en el parque xD comimos, reímos y jugamos volleyball. El sábado me fui a una carne asada en casa de una amiga de la secundaria...y terminé sin comer y con tres botes de coca-cola y un k-freeze en el cuerpo. Y el domingo vinieron dos amigas con un pastel y estuvimos gran parte de la tarde hablando de libros, viendo televisión y cosas de chicas.

Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama! Que me ampara xD

Estoy viendo InuYasha y llevo una semana de atraso con los fics de Twilight, así como no he leído ni uno de Naruto en...¿siglos? y que decir del manga de Naruto...¡voy atrasada 4 capítulos! Y tengo inconcluso el manga de TRC, que también acabo de empezar hace poco...

En fin...muchas cosas que hacer y todas las vacaciones por delante xD

Nos leemos pronto

¡Besos!


	6. Musica

_N/A: ¡Hola a tods! Primero quiero agradecer su apoyo, me alegra que les guste. _

_Este capi me ha quedado un poco mas largo que los anteriores, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a ello, me siento sorprendida. La cancion creo que tods la conocemos, de no ser asi, se llama "Sueños Rotos" y es de La Quinta Estacion. Es como si Bella la hubiera escrito. Talvez la letra no sea la mas adecuada, pero me parecio muy linda y...espero no se vea tan mal._

_Lo que aparece en cursiva, entre la letra de la cancion, son recuerdos de Bella. Algunos van seguidos, otros son punto y aparte. _

_Sin mas me despido. Besos._

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 6. Música.**

Los días que siguieron a la visita de Edward Cullen fueron deprimentes para los habitantes de la pequeña casita de Forks.

Isabella se encontraba destrozada, parte de su ser se había muerto al perder toda esperanza. Al creer de nuevo en la felicidad, la perdió una vez más.

Lizzy y su novio habían regresado aquella misma tarde, pues el don de la vampiresa la alertó que algo andaba mal. Lizzy tiene un poder muy especial, puede saber si hay problemas en los de su especie al haber besado su mejilla una sola vez, y al ser tan unida a Bella, ya era algo normal conocer el estado de ánimo de la chica. Isabella podía pasar meses encerrada en un cuarto, sin salir ni siquiera a cazar; posponía giras y permanecía entre las sombras.

A pesar de ser una chica muy linda y de tan amable carácter, el hecho de ser una criatura nocturna, le amargaba la existencia. Pasaba horas sollozando con el seguro puesto, y aunque un simple candado no representaba una gran amenaza para un vampiro, siempre se le concedía privacidad.

Y esta vez, tampoco hubo error.

La encontraron sollozando en su cuarto, mirando la oscura noche por la ventana, mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban los vidrios, empañando los cristales y hondando en sus heridas. Sin saber que hacer, Lizzy entró al cuarto y la envolvió en sus fríos brazos, escuchando como la vampiresa balbuceaba algunas palabras a un volumen poco audible incluso para ella misma.

Estaba enterada que Isabella había recibido a Edward en la tarde, eso si lo había entendido; pero, ¿por qué se encontraba de ese modo? Quizás estar de nuevo en Forks no era lo más apropiado para ella, los recuerdos debían estarla agobiando y la culpa atormentando. El simple hecho de mirar las fotografías de sus padres le pesaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Regresemos a Italia, Is.-dijo con voz dulce Lizzy, observando como Bella negaba con su cabeza repetidas ocasiones. –Aro no se va a molestar, y quizás si nos alejamos de este lugar...-sus intentos fueron frustrados, la muchacha se negaba a abandonar todo en ese momento.

-Tengo un concierto pronto, Lizzy.-dijo con voz triste. –Presentaré una nueva canción, no puedo fallarles...-su mirada se perdió en la pared, miraba sin mirar, sonreía sin ser feliz...

Ella era así...

-¿Están bien?-preguntó unas horas más tarde el novio de Elizabeth. Su novia llevaba tres horas dentro del cuarto con Is, y no había escuchado nada en un buen rato. -¿Qué ocurre, Is?-dijo abrazando a la muchacha por los hombros, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella no dijo nada, se dejó acariciar por su amigo y al poco tiempo, su amiga ocupó un lugar en el piso, junto a la cama donde ella se encontraba sentada, y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Bella.

Pasados algunos minutos, los ojos de Isabella se cerraron y su mente quedó en blanco. Ese era el don de su amigo, podía sumergir a cualquier vampiro en la inconsciencia si lo mantenía contra su pecho unos instantes. Era como dormir, pero el despertar era muy complicado, en especial cuando la criatura no quería volver a la realidad.

La última vez que lo había hecho, Bella se quedó dormida una semana. Pero, ahora veía necesario ponerla a "dormir".

Su estado de inconsciencia duró dos días completos. Dos días que para Alice Cullen parecieron una eternidad...

-¿Por qué no dejas de intentarlo, Alice?-preguntó un aburrido Emmett. –Ya nos demostraste que tu don no sirve para nada.-dijo riendo, mientras Jasper le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-No es posible que pase esto.-susurraba una frustrada vampiresa de cabellos negros. –Ayer la vi abriéndole la puerta a Edward, y hoy...no hay nada. Como si estuviera...muerta.- soltó un suspiro y con los ojos abiertos en platos se giró a ver a su padre.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, y todos se vieron asustados gracias a Jasper. Una vez se calmaron de nuevo, decidieron llamar a casa de la muchacha, siendo atendidos por la dulce compañera de su amiga.

-Ella esta bien.-dijo tranquilamente Lizzy. –Se puso un poco sombría, suele pasarle con frecuencia, y mi novio la puso a dormir.-

-¿A dormir?-preguntó un sorprendido Carlisle, bajo la atenta mirada de sus "hijos" y su esposa.

-Si, es su don.-la conversación no fue profunda, solo algunos típicos comentarios sobre la salud emocional de la chica y luego cortaron.

Y así pasó una semana.

A pesar de haber estado "dormida" 48 horas, su estado no mejoraba. No había comido ni salido de su cuarto, sus amigos no habían podido entrar. Sus compañeros eran un cuaderno y un lápiz...pero todos sabían, que era lo mejor.

Los Cullen la visitaron el sábado, pero nadie les abrió la puerta. Solo estaba Bella, escondida entre las sombras de su cuarto, tarareando la melodía de su nueva canción...mientras deseba llorar con todas sus fuerzas...

Y los días siguieron corriendo, hasta que la noche del concierto llegó.

...

...

...

Ahí, sentada frente al espejo de su camerino, se permitió sonreír con satisfacción, mientras en su mente repasaba la letra escrita días antes...

La piel seguía tan pálida como siempre, casi traslucida. Los ojos seguían de ese profundo color chocolate, teniendo ciertos toques de negro, causados por los días sin alimentarse y que había tenido que recuperar unas horas antes. Los labios estaban coloreados con un tono rojizo que los resaltaba. Las ojeras no eran tan pronunciadas, por lo que podían pasar por simple sombra. Sus mejillas adquirieron un toque rojizo una vez la brocha terminó su recorrido y al mirarse, recordó cuando era humana. Porque el maquillaje la hacia parecer mas colorida, y no una foto antigua...como las de sus tiempos.

-He terminado, Is.-dijo con una sonrisa Lizzy, quien ahora guardaba en su bolso el maquillaje. –Los Cullen te esperan.-

-¿Ahora?-preguntó dudosa, pero su amiga notó el dolor en su mirada. Asintió y los hizo pasar, aunque preferiría no haberlo hecho.

-¡Hola, Bella!-corearon con voces musicales todos los presentes. Ella sonrió dulcemente, pero la alegría no llegó a las orbes chocolate, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el mas atento de la familia. Edward mantenía la vista clavada en los ojos de Is, notaba como se iban apagando cada segundo que permanecían a su lado, y podía sentir el dolor escondido tras cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Is, es hora!-gritó la directora del lugar, apurando a la chica.

-Debemos ocupar nuestro asientos.-dijo Esme, dedicándole una sonrisa a Bella.

-Alice, Rosalie.-las llamó antes que partieran. -¿Quieren apoyarme en los coros?-la pregunta causó la emoción de ambas chicas. Les tendió la letra y en cuestión de segundos ya la conocían. El resto de los Cullen se fue a sentar en primera fila.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Forks estaban ahí, por lo menos todos los compañeros de instituto de los hermanos Cullen. Pues al ver a las dos muchachas en el escenario se quedaron con la boca abierta.

La música comenzó a sonar, siempre en vivo, siempre con gracia. Rosalie y Alice se encontraban frente a dos micrófonos y sus rostros aparecían en las pantallas de los lados.

En la pantalla de centro, estaba Is Swan. Sonriendo a su público, demostrando su emoción por estar con ellos, aunque en su interior llorara cada segundo.

-Esta canción es mi nueva producción.-dijo ella sonriendo. –Está dedicada a un viejo conocido. Espero les guste.- y comenzó a cantar. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en la figura de Edward Cullen.

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera

Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar

Porque habías sido tu mi compañera

Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas

_Su mano era sostenida por la masculina del conocido de su padre. –Edward, hijo.-Le llamó el hombre al muchacho que en esos momentos se encontraba de pie junto a su madre. –Ella es Isabella Swan.-y él tomó la mano de la chica y depositó sobre ella un beso, para luego mirarla dulcemente._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Srita. Swan.-dijo el joven sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha. Ella miró con nerviosismo su mano, aun sujeta por su compañero, y con las mejillas coloreadas, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. _

_-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Masen.-dijo al muchacho.-Gracias.-susurró avergonzada y él le sonrió, dejándola encantada._

Sino te supe amar, no fue por ti

No creo en el amor, y no es por mi

Si no te supe ver, y te perdí

Si cada día que me das, te hace sufrir

No, no

_-Srita. Swan.-le llamó educadamente Edward a la muchacha. Ella levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró con reproche.-¿Me haría el honor de concederme la próxima pieza?-ella sonrió y aceptando su mano, bajo la curiosa mirada de los espectadores, se encaminó con pasos nerviosos a la pista._

_-Le advierto...-comenzó ella.-Que soy muy torpe y temo...-pero él la interrumpió._

_-No debe preocuparse por ello.-sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los verdes de él.-Solo disfrute el baile.-ella asintió y se dejó llevar. Esa era una noche especial, y no porque fuera su cumpleaños quince o su entrada en sociedad, sino porque él estaba a su lado._

Volver a verte otra vez

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

_-Me alegra mucho volver a verla, Srita. Swan.-susurró él durante la cena, logrando captar toda la atención de la joven, sin importunar ni a sus padres ni a los de ella.-Han pasado varios días desde su fiesta de cumpleaños.-ella asintió y con las manos un poco temblorosas por los nervios, se dispuso a degustar la cena que había sido preparada especialmente por la visita de los Sres. Swan a casa de los Masen._

_-¿Puedo pedirle un favor, Sr. Masen?-preguntó avergonzada la muchacha a su compañero y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo echo._

_-Isabella.-por primera vez él la llamó por su nombre y ella le miró con sorpresa. –Puede pedirme cualquier cosa, mientras esté a mi alcance poder cumplirla. Pero por favor, deje de llamarme Sr. Masen.-sus ojos mostraban seriedad, pero había un atisbo de broma en las esmeraldas que la contemplaban. –Me hace sentir una persona mayor, e incluso podría ser confuso si mi padre y yo estamos en la misma habitación.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa._

_-Edward.-murmuró ella.-Mientras me llame Isabella, me sentiré satisfecha.-el rió con disimulo y tomándola de la mano, la acompañó al sofá de aquella sala, donde se sentaron juntos. El silencio no era incómodo, la compañía del otro era suficiente. _

_Las palabras sobraban._

Volver a verte otra vez,

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con un montón de sueños rotos.

_-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó Isabella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Edward, ¿estas bien?- el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, consistente en varios meses, le permitía tutearlo. Su amistad era mayor, incluso podía decirse que no solo era eso lo que existía entre ellos, por lo menos no por parte de ella._

_-No te preocupes, Bella.-dijo él con voz dulce, pero tras ella había un atisbo de tristeza._

_-¿Qué no me preocupe, Edward?-cuestionó ella un poco molesta.-Haz cambiado, lo he notado. Me evitas con frecuencia y casi no nos vemos, no me hablas cuando estoy cerca y...-sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas.-...no quiero perderte.-dijo por fin, dejando que las gotas saladas bañaran sus mejillas. _

_Él la miró con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Y la abrazó, con ternura, con comprensión, con cariño, con amor..._

Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante

Entré para estar sola una vez mas.

_-Edward...por favor...-susurró débilmente mientras él la aferraba contra su pecho._

_-No debes llorar, Bella.-limpió con cuidado el agua de su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa rota. –No por mí.-_

Sino te supe amar, no fue por ti

No creo en el amor, y no es por mi

Si no te supe ver, y te perdí

Si cada día que me das, te hace sufrir

No, no

_-Solo por ti podría llorar ahora.-repuso ella con tristeza.-Eres el único que merece mis lágrimas.-_

_-No lo soy, Bella.-Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con ternura.-Debes entenderlo. Me iré pronto y no quiero lastimarte.-_

_-No quiero que te vayas.-sus mejillas volvieron a mojarse. –Quiero que te quedes conmigo.-_

_-No puedo.-dijo con decisión y se levantó del sitio que había estado ocupando.-Debo irme.-y su figura se perdió una vez abandonó la casa de los Swan._

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,

Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,

Con un montón de sueños rotos.

_Aquella noche lloró durante horas. Estaba enojada y dolida, ¿por qué él se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Qué tan difícil era renunciar a todo ese sufrimiento para estar con ella? Sabía que Edward deseaba ser soldado, y estaba segura que ella no deseaba algo así para él. Lo quería a su lado, siempre con ella. Lo amaba, y no importaba si fallaba al pedirle que se quedara, estaba dispuesta a esperarlo...por siempre._

_A la mañana siguiente, fue a casa de su amiga, Alejandra. Y al regresar, encontró sobre la mesa del comedor un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta de disculpa. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, dato que no pasó desapercibido para su madre. _

_Renée Swan podía ser una mujer muy despistada, pero cuando se trataba de pequeños detalles hacia su pequeña, como lo era aquél, toda su atención estaba puesta en ello. Porque muy dentro de su corazón, conocía los sentimientos de ambos muchachos, y deseaba con toda su alma, que fueran muy felices juntos._

Volver a verte otra vez,

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con un montón de sueños rotos.

_-¿Sabes, Edward?-preguntó la muchacha y él no dijo nada, ni la miró.-No me opongo a que te marches, pero...promete que no me olvidarás.-él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la tela de su vestido._

_-Sabes que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, Bella.-dijo acariciando su mejilla.-No importa donde me encuentre, quien me acompañe o el tiempo que pase. Tu siempre estarás conmigo.-ella lo abrazó y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro._

_-Yo tampoco seré capaz de olvidarte.-dijo pasados unos minutos.-No importa lo que pase, Edward. Así viva cien años o toda la eternidad, tu siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.-_

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer,

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,

Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café,

Con un montón de sueños rotos.

_El tiempo comenzó a caminar. Edward comenzó a distanciarse. Pasaban horas en silencio, sin mirarse, sin tocarse. Ella se negaba a pensar que algo andaba mal, aunque su intuición se lo gritara en la cara. Él se negaba a profundizar más aquel cariño que sentía por la chica, iba a marcharse, no podía hacerle más daño._

_-Edward.-susurró con voz triste. –Debo marcharme, se hace tarde y mi madre se va a preocupar.-se encontraban sentados en el pequeño parque. Él miraba más allá de lo existente y ella estaba por llorar ante tal comportamiento. Sabía que él había ido al parque porque se lo había rogado después de la iglesia, no porque realmente deseara su compañía. _

_-Te acompañaré a casa.-dijo él al verla levantarse. Ella negó.-Tu misma lo has dicho, se hace tarde. No soportaría que alguien te hiciera daño.-_

_-Solo tu me haces daño.-dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Estaba oscureciendo, no había mucha gente por la calle y aunque no deseaba reconocerlo, estaba asustada._

_-Bella.-su voz la detuvo, y él la alcanzó. Tomó su mano y la obligó a girarse. –Perdóname, por favor.-ella se aferró a su pecho y sollozó. No le importaba que se hiciera noche o amaneciera, que la gente la viera o la ignorara, que su madre se preocupara o su padre le llamara la atención. Porque a su lado...nada más importaba._

Volver a verte otra vez,

Volver a verte otra vez...

_Y esa noche recibió su primer beso._

_Edward tomó entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Isabella, y sin titubear ni pedir permiso, le robó su primer beso. El primero para ambos. Sus labios eran suaves y se movían con delicadeza sobre los de ella. A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, disfrutaba el momento. Porque sabia que era algo que jamás iba a olvidar._

_Porque nunca iba a olvidar a Edward. _

Con un montón de sueños rotos...

Edward la miró durante toda la canción, sintiendo algo distinto en su interior. Algo le indicaba que la música era solo suya, que la letra estaba siendo dirigida a él. Y los ojos tristes de Is Swan se lo confirmaban...

Esme se mantenía apoyada en el pecho de su marido, observando como la chica cantaba con todos sus sentimientos mezclados la triste canción. Y por un momento recordó a Edward, cuando tocaba el piano de modo tan melancólico...en la letra encontró a su hijo. Carlisle prestaba atención a cada palabra, sentía la mirada de la muchacha fija en su hijo, y estaba seguro que iba para él. Por breves segundos, se permitió recordar el rostro de una chica que había visto en Chicago cuando encontró a Edward...pero no siguió pensando en ello.

Emmett y Jasper miraban embelesados a la chica y a sus novias, quienes entonaban los coros con gran maestría. Pero a la vez, el segundo de ellos, intentaba mantener al público menos triste.

Todos estaban maravillados, y algunos incluso lloraban, que ya era decir mucho.

Isabella terminó de cantar y sonrió a la gente, pero en su mirada no había rastro de felicidad.

Y siguió entonando melodías igual de melancólicas. Alice y Rosalie a su lado; y en su mente, la imagen de Edward Cullen en todo momento.

* * *

_N/A/2:_

_Cierto, ya vi el error. No se donde traigo la cabeza...q ue estupida xD_

_Gracias a danielablack por prestar la debida atencion y hacerme llegar su comentario. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu correccion. _


	7. Descubrimiento

El Despertar de una Estrella

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 7. Descubrimiento. **

_-¿Sabes, ...?-preguntó la muchacha y él no dijo nada, ni la miró.-No me opongo a que te marches, pero...promete que no me olvidarás.-él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la tela de su vestido._

_-Sabes que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, ...-dijo acariciando su mejilla.-No importa donde me encuentre, quien me acompañe o el tiempo que pase. Tu siempre estarás conmigo.-ella lo abrazó y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro._

_-Yo tampoco seré capaz de olvidarte.-dijo pasados unos minutos.-No importa lo que pase, ... Así viva cien años o toda la eternidad, tu siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.-_

_Pero él la olvidó con el tiempo. Él pensaba ir a luchar, la guerra era su sueño, ser soldado su máxima aspiración; y ella, ella soñaba con ser feliz a su lado. Tenía miedo de perderlo en el campo de batalla, de no volver a verlo...pero aceptó su partida poniendo como única condición que él la recordara, ni siquiera esperaba que la amara o le prometiera casarse con ella, solo deseaba...estar presente en su memoria, aunque no lo estuviera en su corazón._

_Y él se lo prometió. Dijo que jamás la iba a olvidar, pero lo hizo. Y ella lo supo, porque cuando estaba cerca de él, mientras tarareaba una triste canción, recordó aquella promesa y el primer beso que compartieron. Pero él, no pudo descubrir en los ojos de su "amiga" el dolor por los recuerdos, y la dejó sola de nuevo, perdida en el olvido, desconectada de la realidad, sufriendo por su destino..._

Isabella terminó la lectura de su diario, claro está, sin decir que era suyo ni poner los nombres en su sitio. Aquella noche, tres días después de su concierto, se encontraba en casa de los Cullen. Alice y Rosalie la habían invitado, pues cuando se es inmortal, el tiempo es lo que te sobra. Y una pijamada es perfecta cuando no necesitas dormir.

-Es una triste historia...-susurró Alice, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la mano de Bella, quien de ser humana, estaría llorando ante semejante cuento. –Pero, lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué la olvidó?-

-El tiempo pasa, Alice. Él prometió recordarla, pero falló al intentarlo.-murmuró ella.

-Debe haber sido un idiota para hacer semejante promesa si no podía cumplirla-declaró Rosalie molesta, ganándose una sonrisita por parte de Bella y una pequeña risa de Alice. -¿Y ella, que pasa después?-

-No lo sé, la historia no está completa...-murmuró la vampiresa un poco sombría.

-¿Y si continuamos nosotras?-preguntó una eufórica Alice.

-Esa es una buena idea.-murmuró Rosalie, y apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, todos: Carlisle, Esme y el resto de los chicos, ocuparon la sala para ver de qué hablaba Rosalie, pues cuando tenía una buena idea...no era nada bueno...

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó curiosa Esme, mientras se sentaba al lado de Bella y miraba el diario sobre sus piernas. Pero Isabella se dio cuenta, y antes que la mujer de cabello caramelo pudiera leer algo, lo cerró.

-Bella nos contaba una historia.-todos asintieron, pues al tener tan buen oído, también la habían escuchado. –Y pensábamos en terminarla, ya que no tiene final-terminó Alice.

Ella se encontraba de nuevo frente a aquel muchacho del que se enamoró. El tiempo había pasado, pero su cariño no había disminuido. Es cierto que encontró a otra persona que la amaba y ella creyó amarlo, pero también lo perdió.

_Su mirada profunda se clavó en la de él y dedicándole una sonrisa, estrechó su mano –y la de sus nuevos amigos- y se presentó. Esperó ver en su rostro el reconocimiento, pero no hubo tal. Él no se inquietó al escuchar su nombre, y con amabilidad la saludó, pero el trato era superficial._

_Empezaron a convivir con mayor frecuencia, y él parecía más natural a su lado, pero no la recordaba. Y ella...ella no era capaz de olvidarlo. Al principio no estaba segura que fuera él, pero poco a poco, entendió que no se equivocaba. Decidió acercarse a él, ser su amiga "de nuevo", y hablaron sobre sus vidas...hasta que él dijo que nunca se había enamorado...entonces, él corazón de ella se rompió y los lentos latidos se pararon. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales ocultó saliendo de la habitación, pero él no entendió la repentina reacción._

_Y cada vez que lo veía, el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba, y él parecía notarlo, pero no decía nada. Y ella no lo obligaba a recordarla, porque deseaba estar en su memoria de nuevo...pero no deseaba forzarlo...ni que fingiera saber de ella y su pasado._

_Y las tardes pasaron, los amaneceres llegaron...cada segundo ella sufría...ella lo amaba..._

-¿Bella?-preguntó un preocupado Carlisle, provocando que la chica dejara de contar la historia y abriera los ojos. -¿Estas bien?-ella asintió, pero en realidad, no lo estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó tras unos segundos, completamente desconcertada ante las caras de los presentes.

-Estabas...muy extraña.-dijo Jasper con calma, provocando que todos se relajaran. –Cerraste los ojos y parecías estar durmiendo, tu respiración se detuvo y tu piel pareció mucho más traslucida...-

-Tus palabras eran hirientes, era triste...como si contaras una historia propia y no leyeras un libro...-dijo Esme.

-Y de repente, cuando nos acercamos a ti, no pudimos avanzar...-dijo Alice, completamente interrogante.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su regazo y suspiró. –Lo siento.-dijo por fin, y su voz sonó rota. –Cuando...cuando cierro los ojos y...cuando me desconecto de la realidad o entro en estado...en estado de "shock" por llamarlo de algún modo, mi don se activa automáticamente...puedo controlar a quien desee, pero sobre todo, puedo ocultarme. Puedo crear un escudo y protegerme de...de todos, de la realidad, de...lo que deseo.-

-¿Lo haces con frecuencia?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Si. Suelo...no me gusta lo que somos...con frecuencia me cierro, puedo pasar meses encerrada, en la oscuridad, sin ir de caza ni hablar con nadie.-todos la contemplaron sorprendidos.

-Pero, pareces una chiquilla tan alegre.-repuso desconcertada Esme, sin abandonare se toque maternal propio.

-No lo soy, desde que llegué a Italia dejé de serlo.-

-¿Recuerdas tu pasado, verdad?-preguntó Edward, intentando descubrir un poco mas de ella. Asintió, y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello.

-Háblanos de ti.-dijo Carlisle.

-Nací en 1902 en una gran ciudad, mis padres eran unas personas maravillosas. Mi padre trabajaba con un hombre asombroso, era tan sencillo relacionarnos con la gente y así fue como conocí a...lo conocí. Mi primer amor fue a los 15 años, él era mi mejor amigo, y sinceramente...esperaba algo más. Él deseaba ser soldado y yo me oponía, pero terminé aceptando su destino...siempre y cuando...no se apartara del mío. Yo le amaba y aunque no sabía si él sentía lo mismo por mi, creía en ello. Nos hicimos una promesa, pero ambos la rompimos en cierto modo.-suspiró y todos la contemplaron tristemente, comprendiendo de donde venia su historia.

-Me mudé a finales de 1918, a Forks, la casa donde vivo ahora es aquella que compraron mis padres. Me encargué todo este tiempo de atenderla desde Italia. Mi mejor amiga había fallecido tres días antes de mi mudanza, estaba abatida. Y el amor de mi vida, había perdido la suya en nuestra ciudad, muriendo de una enfermedad, igual que su familia y mi amiga. Aquí en Forks, conocí a otro chico, un muchacho de carácter dulce y trato amable; su familia me aceptaba y yo era feliz, le amaba tanto como al primero, porque ambos eran iguales en todos los aspectos, salvo el color de ojos y cabello; me propuso matrimonio y acepté. Su hermana y otras amigas me invitaron a Europa, mi nueva posición social me permitía grandes viajes y costosos obsequios, pensaba comprar mi vestido de novia en Italia.-

-Pero nada salió como lo planeado, yo morí en aquella ciudad. Mi mundo se vino abajo, pero me aferré a mi vida humana, a pesar de ya no tenerla. No dejé que mis instintos me cegaran, no quise cazar humanos, no quise...ser un monstruo. Luego, empecé a escribir...a cantar...y terminé siendo Is Swan. Y luego me lo encontré...lo volví a ver...el chico de mi ciudad...él es uno de los nuestros, pero no sabe que yo soy...no me recuerda.-comenzó a sollozar y Esme la acogió en sus fríos brazos.

-la historia que nos contabas, ¿es la tuya, cierto?-preguntó Rose con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella asintió y siguió sollozando, hasta que su cuerpo se "congeló" y sus ojos se cerraron, permitiéndole perderse en el mundo de sus "sueños".

...

...

...

-Isabella Marie Swan.-susurró de forma distraída Carlisle mientras iba al volante de su mercedes negro. Esme a su lado lo contempló con rostro incrédulo. –Es ella, Esme.-

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó.

-Lo se, Esme.-dije observando por el espejo retrovisor a la preciosa muchacha que "dormía" en el asiento trasero. –La vi en el hospital de Chicago, iba a visitar a su amiga y siempre...se paraba a observar a Edward desde el marco de la puerta, en ocasiones la vi llorar, pero nunca entraba...creo que no quería molestarlo.-

-¿Quieres decir que esta niña...?-

-Ella se refiere a Edward en su historia, por eso su canción nos lo recordó, por eso ella se acercó a nosotros y por eso ahora...luce tan decaída en nuestra compañía.-

-Pero, dijo no recordar su pasado y hoy...-

-Quiere que Edward la recuerde, no va a forzarlo.-dijo con calma, pero su voz estaba impregnada de cariño. –Aunque se lastime en el camino.-

-Todo va a salir bien. Edward la quiere, aunque no lo sepa todavía.-

Y la miraron una vez más, contemplando como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica después de oír aquella frase a pesar de estar fuera de la realidad. 


	8. Pensamientos

**¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, y para empeorar todo, llego con esto. Cero inspiración, me estoy quedando trabada xD. En el próximo capítulo, se viene más música, espero disfruten este...aunque solo es de relleno. No me falta tanto para acabar, unos cuatro o cinco capis más y listo! ¿No es eso fantástico? xD**

**NOTA: Los que leyeron el Chapter 11 de School Days y se preguntaron que cancion era, yo les digo xD Es un soundtrack de la película Niñas Mal, lleva el mismo nombre -Niñas Mal- y es interpretado por Nikki Clan. **

**Sin más por el momento, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**08. Pensamientos.**

Estaba acostada sobre su cama, una que usaba pocas veces, pero que le permitía sentirse humana de nuevo. Su largo cabello estaba disperso sobre la blanca almohada y en sus atractivos labios descansaba una sonrisa, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Lizzy había estado con ella algunas horas, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a verla dormir que ya no se asustaba como al principio. Con pasos gráciles abandonó aquella habitación, para después coger la mano de su novio y salir de la pequeña casa, con un rumbo desconocido.

Un espectador curioso, al que Ed había descubierto minutos antes -sin que el primero se enterara- observaba a la muchacha sobre la cama. Al ver a los otros dos marcharse, sus manos abrieron la ventana y con silenciosos movimientos, se adentró en la habitación.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura que descansaba cómodamente. Algo dentro de él se revolvía al estar tan cerca de ella, una sensación de nerviosismo le recorría, era como el revoloteo de mariposas que sienten los humanos al enamorarse.

Un momento, ¿enamorarse?

¿Él estaba enamorado de Bella Swan?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces y parpadeó otras tantas, intentando alejar la idea de su mente, porque él no podía estar enamorado.

¿Y si lo estaba? No, aunque lo estuviera, jamás iba a ser correspondido. Bella sufría por un amor olvidado, un amor que había sobrevivido muchas décadas –por su parte- y que no solo era un simple recuerdo, él era un vampiro. Bella amaba a un vampiro, un ser que le robó el corazón cuando era humana y que ahora, ambos en condiciones iguales, sería mas sencillo ser felices.

Él iba a recordarla, después de todo, ¿quién podría olvidar a una mujer tan asombrosa como lo era Isabella Swan? De algo estaba seguro, él no.

Cuando aquel vampiro por el que Bella lloraba viniera por ella, él no iba a detenerlo, aunque la luz de su "estrella" se apagara de nuevo. Pero, ¿y si nunca era recordada? En ese caso, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad para ser feliz a su lado, para hacerla feliz?

No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a intentarlo. Iba a estar a su lado, apoyándola, ofreciéndole consuelo como un buen amigo, y talvez alguna vez, ella podría ver el amor que le profesaba y serían felices por el resto de la eternidad.

Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a él le gustaba Bella Swan. Le gustaba la Bella Swan que conocía, la Is Swan que veía sobre el escenario y la Isabella Swan que imaginaba en su tiempo libre. Aquella mujer que mantenía una apariencia pura y hermosa a pesar de los años y las experiencias vividas, a pesar del dolor de la transformación y el de sus años de soledad.

Aquella vampiresa capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa y superar sus problemas. Aquella que era capaz de aparentar felicidad, de mostrarse ante la gente como una chica normal y hacerlos feliz con su sola presencia.

Bella Swan era especial en todo sentido, y eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

...

...

...

-¿Qué es lo que has visto, Alice?-preguntaba un frustrado Jasper, quien acariciaba la mano de su esposa mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-A Bella.-dijo seria y sus ojos brillaron de repente, sumiéndolos a todos en un estado de euforia incomprensible. –Edward y ella.-dijo feliz, provocando que en los labios de todos se formara una sonrisa.

-¿La recuerda, acaso?-preguntó una emocionada Rosalie.

Pues después que Edward hubo salido, los "padres" decidieron hablar con sus "hijos" sobre lo que habían descubierto, para de ese modo, buscar una solución a los problemas que enfrentaba su amiga. Pero, si Edward iba a acercarse a ella, ¿no era igual?

Todos entendían el deseo de Bella de ser recordada por el cabeza hueca de su hermano, pero si el la amaba, ¿no podrían las cosas funcionar igual?

Con el tiempo todo iba a mejorar, ellos estaban seguros de que ambos iban a ser felices. Lo deseaban con todo su corazón.

...

...

...

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, observando la oscuridad que la rodeaba en su habitación. Se encontraba sola, pero pocos minutos antes alguien había estado acompañándola.

"Edward". Pensó al reconocer el embriagante aroma del vampiro, y algo en su interior le dio fuerzas para levantarse y mirar por la ventana el cielo oscurecido de Forks, intentando encontrar a su compañero cerca, pero no lo hizo.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, y con un cuaderno y un lápiz, una nueva canción fluyó sobre las líneas de la hoja, y una extraña melodía comenzó a ser tarareada por sus labios.

Pasó horas sentada ahí, moviendo su mano sobre las hojas de un cuaderno, viendo como los renglones de éstas se iban cubriendo con el gris de su lápiz. Nuevas canciones, nuevas melodías. Partituras para piano y acordes para guitarra. Todo estaba preparado para un nuevo disco.

Is Swan estaba bien, aunque Isabella Swan no lo estuviera.

...

...

...

-He pensado que podríamos hacer una velada musical.- dijo Esme alegremente a su familia. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para contemplarla, algunos felices, otros extrañados. –Invitaremos a Bella, le va a encantar la idea.-

-Tuve una visión de ella. Ha escrito nuevas canciones y quiere probarlas.- mencionó una nueva Alice, quien se sentía animada por la curiosidad de la música que creaba su amiga.

-Estoy segura que va a aceptar.-repuso una alegre Rosalie, y muchos se giraron a observarla, pues aun no lograban entender como se suavizaba tanto al tratarse de Bella.

-¿Qué opinas, Edward?-preguntaron al vampiro, quien se encontraba con las manos sobre las teclas del piano desde minutos antes, sin emitir sonido alguno.

_En verdad le gusta. _Escuchó la voz de Jasper en su cabeza e inmediatamente se giró hacia su familia.

-Esta bien.-dijo tranquilo, intentando parecer desinteresado, pero fue un intento nulo. Su voz y ojos lo delataban. Él deseaba ver a Bella.

_Espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto. _Pensó distraídamente Esme, y Edward la contempló sin entender.

...

...

...

-¿Una velada musical?-preguntó extrañada Bella. -¿De que trata eso, Alice?-

-Cantaremos, bailaremos, Edward tocará el piano y Jasper la guitarra.- dijo alegremente la de cabello negro, mientras Is la contemplaba aun mas extrañada.

-Esta bien, dile a Esme que iré.-dijo finalmente.

-Lleva tus nuevas canciones, me muero por escucharlas.- cantó alegremente la duendecilla, quien no podía esperar mas tiempo para que llegara el día.

-Eres de lo peor.-dijo con una risilla la vampiresa. –Nos vemos luego, Alice.- besó su mejilla dulcemente y regresó a sus ocupaciones, mientras la otra se marchaba a su casa.

...

...

...

-¡Ha aceptado!-gritó feliz apenas entró a la casa de los Cullen. –Todo va a salir bien.-le susurró a su "madre" apenas la vio. Esme sonrió maternalmente y acarició los rebeldes cabellos de su pequeña, al tiempo que reía alegremente.


	9. Encuentro

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 09. Encuentro.**

Los Cullen se encontraban reunidos en su acogedora sala familiar. Los colores claros de la habitación y los muebles daban ese ambiente de tranquilidad y comodidad que tanto disfrutaban, aunque el hecho de contar con Jasper Hale era un punto a favor cuando intentaban estar serenos.

Carlisle se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual, mirando distraídamente el nuevo cuadro que estaba colgado sobre la pared frente a él. Un cuadro que su esposa Esme había pintado; ella se encontraba sentada en el reposaba brazos del sofá donde su esposo pensaba, contemplando sus manos entrelazadas por breves instantes, para luego perderse en su mundo de ilusión y fantasía.

Emmett estaba acostado sobre el suelo, observando el techo de modo ausente, y escuchaba a una frustrada Rosalie discutir sobre las desventajas de un nuevo coche que saldría a la venta en algunos meses. El "mayor" de los Cullen no prestaba mucha atención a su flamante esposa, pues su mente era ocupada por la imagen de otra mujer: una chica de aspecto frágil e inocente, que aunque no lo era, en todos los sentidos lo parecía.

Rosalie sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido, pues lo conocía a la perfección. Seguía discutiendo sobre el nuevo auto, pero no pensaba en ello. Su mente le traía recuerdos de una nueva amiga, su vida pasada y lo que esperaba en un futuro.

Jasper estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, en sus manos portaba un libro con varios siglos de antigüedad, escrito en una lengua muerta. Lo traducía con paciencia, intentando de ese modo no agobiar a su hermano, aquel capaz de leer la mente del resto, pues estaba seguro que toda la familia pensaba en algo similar a lo que él intentaba evitar. Podía sentir las ondas de frustración, cariño, comprensión y tristeza, que inundaban la sala; y con solo sentir eso, a su mente venía la imagen de una joven chica de ojos cafés.

Alice estaba sentada en uno de los escalones que conducían al siguiente piso, mirando en silencio sus zapatos. Su postura reflejaba el fastidio que sentía, lo más probable es que se encontrara molesta por alguna situación. Una imperfección en uno de sus pequeños viajes por el tiempo o simplemente, porque su amiga Isabella no había llegado aún. Bufó con cierta resignación.

Edward estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, alejando de su mente los pensamientos de su familia. ¿Por qué todos pensaban en Bella Swan? Su rostro estaba serio, crispado por el enfado, pero sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno. Un sentimiento extraño le recorría el cuerpo, quizás fuera melancolía o solo confusión, no estaba seguro, pero no le gustaba.

Un sonido entre los árboles lo alertó de la llegada de un nuevo invitado, y por un momento, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos, pero no era lo que esperaba ver. Entre la oscuridad distinguió dos figuras, las cuales reconoció de inmediato.

Lizzy y Ed caminaban en dirección a casa de los Cullen, dispuestos a acompañar a su amiga. El camino no era complicado para alguien capaz de guiarse fácilmente, y dieron con la casa en un segundo. Edward los recibió cortésmente y los condujo al interior, para luego retomar su lugar en la entrada principal.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó un tanto ansiosa la vampiresa de rebeldes cabellos negros.

-Ha salido para acá media hora antes que nosotros, pensamos que se encontraba con ustedes.- repuso con preocupación la amiga de Isabella, mientras su novio sujetaba con fuerza la mano femenina de su eterna compañera. Acaso, ¿no vino?- una nota de histeria se asomó en su melodiosa voz.

-No, no hemos tenido noticias suyas.- dijo con aire distante Carlisle, quien pensaba en Bella y el lugar dónde podría encontrarse.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, todos excepto una persona.

...

Edward corría por el bosque a toda velocidad, intentando de algún modo dar con el aroma de Isabella Swan, pero el resultado no era favorable.

Aún así, él la buscaba desesperadamente, preocupado por su paradero; y ansioso por verla de nuevo.

...

Sus colmillos se detuvieron a un centímetro de tocar el cuello de su presa, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados a causa del pánico y sollozaba débilmente. Los ojos negros de su cazador lo contemplaban con anhelo, deseoso de probar el cálido líquido rojo de su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas, por favor.- dijo una débil voz. –Detente.- suplicó de nuevo.

Isabella Swan se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo, contemplando con ojos angustiados al vampiro que mantenía preso a un chico de unos quince años.

-Is Swan.- murmuró mordazmente aquel ser salido de un cuento de terror. Soltó a su presa un poco, y en un instante, la vida del chico le fue arrebatada. No bebió la sangre derramada aquella espantosa criatura, pero si contempló con una enorme sonrisa el cuerpo inerte en sus manos. -¿Qué pretendes?-

-No debiste hacer eso.- dijo con un profundo dolor en sus facciones. –No tenías por qué...-

-Fue divertido.- dijo felizmente el misterioso ser. –Vamos, Bella, tu eres la culpable de que no pudiera alimentarme.-

-Odio a los vampiros como tú.- giró el rostro, indignada. Aquel vampiro solo rió estridentemente. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos, amor.- las palabras que pronunció bastaron para que ella le contemplara con rostro furioso. –Sabes que no puedes odiarme...-

-Claro que puedo, ya lo hago, James.- exclamó ella, completamente encolerizada.

-Los Vulturis no estarán muy felices de saber el modo en que te comportas con tu prometido.- cantó con su melodiosa y seductora voz.

-No eres mi prometido.- repuso ella, apretando los puños en un intento de controlarse.

-Aro lo dice.- le llevó la contra el vampiro.

-Dijo que era mi decisión, y yo me he negado.- contestó con fastidio. –No te metas más conmigo, prefiero morir que estar a tu lado.- una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por el rostro de James. Ella le contempló con recelo, esperando que la atacara para iniciar la lucha.

-Eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar.- susurró una profunda voz a su espalda, pero cuando se giró solo notó la rápida transformación de un humano en un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro.

Is retrocedió varios pasos, pero su espalda chocó con otro lobo, uno un tanto más pequeño y de pelaje cobrizo. Los ojos oscuros del animal la contemplaban con reconocimiento. Bella miró al licántropo con asombro y un poco de miedo, y creyó verlo inclinar la cabeza ordenándole que se marchase.

Dio varios pasos en dirección contraria a ambos lobos, y corrió, dándose cuenta que no la perseguían y que el mayor de ellos se lanzaba contra su "amigo". Corrió sin rumbo, terminando fuera del pueblo, desorientada y con algo de pánico y culpa en sus ojos chocolate. Con paso lento, y oculta entre las sombras, emprendió el camino de regreso.

-¡Oh, Is!- dijo una ansiosa Lizzy cuando su amiga respondió al celular por fin. -¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó cuando la vampiresa le dijo que se encontraba en Seattle. -¿Quieres que...?- ella negó. -¿James?- preguntó con recelo y furia, su novio se tensó a su lado. Los Cullen la miraron sin entender. -¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada al escuchar la parte de los lobos. -¡No me lo creo! ¿Cómo es que...? ¡Oh!- la dejó explicarle lo de su huida y luego se despidieron.

Edward entró en ese momento por la puerta, su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-Dos lobos acabaron con un vampiro en el bosque.- dijo con expresión ausente. Todos los Cullen se tensaron como respuesta, pero Liz y Ed suspiraron aliviados. –Vi a Bella en sus mentes.-

-Ella está bien.- dijo Ed, recordándoles de la llamada efectuada por ella. –Con el que han acabado es con James, un viejo conocido nuestro.- por el tono de alegría todos se vieron sorprendidos.

-No es un vampiro agradable.- dijo Lizzy en su plan de reproche. –Aro prácticamente arrojó a Bella a sus brazos.- el fastidio se notaba en sus palabras. –Bella declinó educadamente la propuesta de matrimonio, pero el siguió acosándola. Me dijo que se encontraron antes que llegaran los lobos, y aunque es extraño, ellos la dejaron marcharse.- todos estaban asombrados. –Ahora está en alguna parte de Seattle intentando volver.- rió divertida y todos suavizaron la expresión.

-Iré por ella.- dijo Edward y nadie se opuso. Iría más rápido corriendo que en su coche y así lo hizo. Y la encontró, pero no como él esperaba.

Bella estaba sentada en el bosque, a escasos kilómetros de la casa Cullen, con la vista perdida en la oscuridad. No miraba nada preciso y su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra, aunque era más una escultura de hielo. Cuando vio a Edward no pudo menos que aferrarse a él con desesperación como en los viejos tiempos, y sollozar –sin lágrimas- sobre su pecho.

Él la abrazó, incapaz de comprender todo.

-No quiero que te vayas...- dijo ella entre sollozos cuando el intentó levantarse. Aunque no iba a irse, solo iba a ponerse de pie para poder ayudarla y llevarla a casa. –Quiero que te quedes conmigo...- las palabras se agolparon en la mente de ambos, ella se congeló un instante, recordando que eso le había dicho una tarde tantos años atrás.

-No me iré, Bella.- respondió dulcemente. –No voy a dejarte...- ella se aferró con fuerza a él, poco dispuesta a marcharse de ese sitio. "Te amo demasiado como para perderte". Pensó distraídamente el chico, mientras en su mente se repetían esas palabras que dijo la muchacha...

Se perdió unos segundos en sus recuerdos, esos que no creía tener presentes.

_.-¿Me haría el honor de concederme la próxima pieza?- _su propia voz le pareció lejana. Vio una pequeña mano posarse sobre la suya, pero no a la dueña de la misma.

_Le advierto...-_comenzó ella_.-Que soy muy torpe y temo...-_ la voz de la muchacha era dulce y sonaba avergonzada.

_-No debe preocuparse por ello.-_sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los verdes de él. Unos ojos chocolate demasiados hermosos para ser olvidados_ -Solo disfrute el baile.-_ella asintió y se dejó llevar.

Pequeñas conversaciones, una figura femenina abrazada a él, un primer beso. No sabía quien era esa muchacha, o por qué de repente la recordaba, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo iba a descubrir.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella Swan lo contemplaban con cierta precaución, pero a la vez con esperanza. Por impulso se acercó a ella, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus alientos chocaban.

Estaba por besarla, pero ella bajó el rostro de modo inocente, siendo consciente de lo que él haría. Edward no pensó que lo hiciera a propósito, sino como un reflejo por su timidez.

La abrazó contra su pecho de nuevo, mientras forzaba a su mente a viajar décadas en el pasado. Algo le indicaba que Bella estaba presente en sus recuerdos, esas memorias que tanto trabajo costaba recordar...quizás esa muchacha a la que veía era la misma que se encontraba entre sus brazos ahora.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fechas de actualizaciones...

School Days: Sábado 19 de Julio.

Dulce y Violento: Lunes 21 de Julio.

El Despertar de una Estrella: Miércoles 23 de Julio.

Presento las fechas del siguiente capñitulo de cada fic.

La última actualizacion de los tres fue el día 17 de julio de 2008, aunque talvez los últimos os salgan con fecha de 18 xD Ya sabe, las diferencias de horario.

Nos leemos en las fechas dichas. Besos.


	10. Soñándote

Disculpenme por subir tan tarde!! Aqui son las 9 pm. Una amiga se quedó a dormir conmigo ayer y se fue hoy en la tarde, a eso de las tres...y debría decir "dormir" entre comillas porque no pegamos ojo en ningún momento. Y pues cuando se fue mme metí a bañar y me puse a platicar un rato con mi madre y pss me quedé dormida.

Proxima actualización (de los tres) : Viernes 25 de julio y Sabado 26 de julio.

La canción utilizada en este capítulo se llama Dreaming of you y es de Selena.

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 10. Soñándote.**

Habían regresado a casa unos minutos después. Ambos se encontraban ahora apartados y sin mirarse, por la misma razón. Bella conversaba con sus dos amigos italianos sobre el ataque de los lobos, ellos la contemplaban asombrados por tenerla con ellos, pues un licántropo no es algo fácil de manejar.

Edward por su parte, hablaba con su familia sobre lo que pasaba por su mente, esos pequeños flash de su vida pasada. Miraba extrañado cada rostro conocido, pues nadie pensaba en lo relacionado, como si estuvieran enterados o no les importara; aunque lo segundo era una opción improbable. Si de algo estaba completa y totalmente seguro, eso era que su familia adoraba a Isabella Swan.

Pero nadie la adoraba como él. De eso no tenía duda alguna.

-Edward.- le llamó con voz dulce Elizabeth, mientras el muchacho la contemplaba extrañado. –Quisiera que tocaras esta melodía, si no es mucha molestia.- le tendió las partituras para piano.

Edward la miró sin entender de que trataba todo aquello.

"Es una velada musical, hermanito." Escuchó la voz de Alice en su cabeza. "Solo hazlo". Resopló fastidiado, ¿por qué debía iniciar él con el espectáculo? Ni siquiera quería participar.

Sus dedos se movían con gran habilidad sobre las teclas de aquel majestuoso instrumento. Era una pista nueva, algo que nunca había escuchado, pero la sentía fluir con ligereza...como si fuera suya desde el principio.

_Late at night,  
__when all the world is sleeping,  
I stay up and think of you._

_(Tarde en la noche  
__Cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo  
__Me levanto y pienso en ti.)_

La melodiosa voz de Is Swan se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta, pues la vampiresa había dejado la sala unos minutos antes para salir al jardín.

Su rostro se veía relajado, como si cantara para si misma y no para el resto. Edward no alejaba su vista de ella.

Isabella no se movió ni un centímetro de ese lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con posarse en sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

_And I wish on a star,  
that somewhere You are  
__thinking__of__ me too. _

_(Y le deseo a una estrella  
__Que donde quieras que estés  
__También estés pensando en mi)_

Todos en la habitación se encontraban sumergidos en un atmósfera de completa calma.

Jasper sujetaba con fuerza la pequeña mano de Alice, mirándola con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir. Ella, por su parte, se dejaba perder en los profundos ojos dorados de su pareja. Sus rostros se fueron juntando lentamente, sus narices se rozaron de modo juguetón antes que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso.

Rosalie miraba a Emmett con una ternura que pocas veces lograba apreciarse, y lo más extraño, es que éste la miraba de igual modo. La rubia vampiresa relajó su postura y se inclinó hacia su marido, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino. Sus manos se entrelazaron.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
__dreaming about you and me._

_(Por que estoy soñándote esta noche  
__Hasta mañana, estaré abrazándote fuertemente  
__Y no hay lugar en el mundo donde preferiría estar  
__Que aquí en mi cuarto  
__Soñando en ti y en mí)_

Caminó lentamente, sumergida en su propia burbuja. Sus pasos eran más lentos y silenciosos de lo normal, estaba recargada contra el piano, mirando directamente a los brillantes ojos dorados de Edward Cullen, quien a su vez se sumergía en el chocolate profundo que lo mantenía cautivo.

Esme Cullen estaba acostada sobre el pecho de su esposo, observando, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, a su primer hijo. Veía con sus cariñosos ojos el movimiento de los dedos expertos de Edward sobre las teclas blancas y negras, escuchaba el anhelo en la música y luego sentía lo que ambos expresaban.

Edward tocaba para Bella, y Bella cantaba para Edward.

Ambos se comunicaban a través de su mayor pasión: la música.

Y la canción de ella era perfecta para el momento que compartían.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and  
__I wonder if you  
__know I'm there  
if you looked in my eyes,  
would you see what's inside  
would you even care_

_(Me pregunto si nunca me viste y  
__Me pregunto si tu  
__Sabes que estoy allí  
__Si miraste en mis ojos,  
__Verías lo que hay adentro,  
__Incluso te importaría)_

Y él miró sus ojos chocolate, intentando ver lo que su mente no le mostraba. Quería descubrir lo que pensaba Bella al cantar, porque estaba seguro que cantaba para él.

Ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, dulce, dándole la razón. Intentó devolvérsela, pero estaba demasiado embelesado con ella como para distraerse un solo segundo.

Carlisle miraba a Isabella, tan radiante, tan alegre, tan distinta. Sabía que su hijo no escuchaba lo que por su mente pasaba, y se permitió recordar a una Bella humana; con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos llenos de amor. Era igual físicamente, pero su esencia se había perdido con el pasar de las décadas.

Estaba triste, melancólica y abatida. El paso de humana a vampiro no le había hecho bien alguno, o por lo menos, ella aún no encontraba la ventaja de su actual naturaleza.

Miró una última vez a ambos chicos. Como los ojos chocolate se mantenían brillantes y el rostro de su dueña parecía más colorido de lo normal. Notaba como las largas y oscuras pestañas eran agitadas por la chica en cada parpadeo. Y el movimiento de sus labios al cantar.

Toda ella era hermosa, y no lo decía por su apariencia.

_I just wanna hold you close  
but so far, all I have are dreams of you  
so I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
how much I love you.  
__yes I do  
_

_(Solo quiero abrazarte cerca pero hasta ahora  
__Todo lo que tengo son sueños de ti  
__A si que espero por el día y el valor de decir  
__Cuanto te amo  
__De verdad)_

"Yo también te amo". Pensó el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos mientras observaba a su acompañante sentarse a su lado. "Y no sabes cuánto, Bella"

Lizzy y Ed estaban sentados en un sofá cercano, asombrados por la nueva canción y el dulce tono en que era cantada. Bella siempre lograba sorprenderles, no importaba que estuvieran acostumbrados, siempre era igual.

Por un momento pensaron que la idea de volver a Forks no era tan mala como al principio, pero pronto recordaron por qué motivo estaban ahí y el tiempo que les quedaba. No pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos y juntar sus labios.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
__dreaming about you and me._

_(Estaré soñándote esta noche  
__Hasta mañana estaré abrazándote fuertemente  
__Y no hay lugar en el mundo que prefería estar  
__Que aquí en mi cuarto  
__Soñando en ti y en mí)_

Sintió a todos levantarse de sus lugares, ambos lo hicieron, pero no importó.

Solo existían ellos dos en ese momento. Solo eran Edward y Bella.

Todos desaparecieron por las diferentes puertas de la casa, aunque todavía podían escuchar la música sonar.

_Corazón__, I can't stop dreaming of you,  
no __puedo dejar de pensar en ti,  
__I can't stop dreaming,  
__como te necesito,__  
I cant stop dreaming of you,  
__mi amor como te extraño._

_(Corazón, yo no puedo parar de soñar contigo,  
__no __puedo dejar de pensar en ti,  
__Yo no puedo parar de soñar,  
__como te necesito,__  
__Yo no puedo parar de soñar contigo,  
__mi amor como te extraño.)_

Retiró una mano del piano, para tomar con ella una de las de Bella. Ella entendió su acción y no opuso resistencia alguna, dejó que sus dedos y los de Edward se entrelazaran.

Isabella subió su otra mano al piano, jugando con sus dedos sobre las teclas.

Ahora tocaban ambos la misma melodía, mientras que Bella seguía cantando y Edward la miraba.

_Late at night  
__when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
and I still can't believe  
that you came up to me and said  
__I love you  
I love you too._

_(Tarde en la noche  
__Cuando todo el mundo esta durmiendo  
__Me levanto y pienso en ti  
__Y todavía no puedo creer  
__Que viniste a mi y me dijiste  
__Te amo  
__Te amo también)_

Escuchó la voz de Edward acompañarla en las dos últimas líneas y sonrió. Sentía su corazón saltar, aunque fuera imposible. Se sentía viva de nuevo, y eso le gustaba.

Era feliz, no importaba si solo duraba un segundo más esa dicha. Habría valido la pena.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
till tomorrow and for all of my life  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room  
__dreaming with you endlessly._

_(Ahora estoy soñando contigo esta noche  
__Hasta mañana y por toda mi vida  
__Y no hay lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar  
__Que aquí en mi cuarto  
__Soñando eternamente contigo)_

Ambos cantaron el último fragmento. Y sonó dulce, rebosante de amor.

La melodía dejó de sonar y todo quedó en silencio. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, brillantes, curiosos, llenos de amor que entregarle.

Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada y temerosa. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora? Cantaba para él, y Edward lo sabía.

La obligó a levantar el rostro, ella le sonrió débilmente y él acarició su mejilla como respuesta. La vio suspirar y no pudo resistir la tentación.

Juntó sus labios y los de Bella antes que ella fuera capaz de retirarse.

Sus labios se movían con insistencia sobre los de ella, y recibió una respuesta débil. La abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, ella no lo apartó. La sintió aferrase a su camisa con una mano, ya que la otra todavía estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Escuchó la mente de tres parejas curiosas desde el piso de arriba, pero no le dio importancia.

Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, y no lo iba a desperdiciar por los comentarios victoriosos de su familia.

Porque Bella era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse completo.


	11. Recuerdos

Waa! n.n Estoy de vuelta...después de mucho tiempo xD Espero les guste este capítulo, y recuerden que estamos llegando a su fin Nos quedan a lo mucho tres capítulos (contando el epílogo) o quizás dos. Ya veremos.

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 11. Recuerdos. **

Dulces, esa es la palabra que Isabella usaría para describir los labios que se amoldaban de forma tan perfecta a los suyos. En un beso tan suave como el que habían compartido décadas atrás, cuando ella se vio obligada a dejar en claro sus sentimientos; cuando él robó la virginidad de su boca, sin permiso y sin remordimiento. Su primer beso, el que ella siempre deseó que fuese suyo.

-Te amo, Bella.- susurró él contra sus labios. Una sonrisa rota se extendió por el rostro de la vampiresa, si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho.

Edward se acercó a ella de nuevo, dispuesto a probar sus labios una segunda vez, pero ella se apartó. No supo que pasó, pero sintió una opresión en el pecho. Buscó los ojos chocolate de su compañera con sus asustados ojos dorados, pero no encontró nada en aquella mirada inexpresiva.

Se sintió estúpido, como si ambos se hubieran dejado llevar por un error, por un simple deseo. Quizás había sido la atmósfera romántica de Jasper lo que la había confundido, permitiéndole a él hacerse ilusiones sobre algo imposible.

Bella se levantó de aquel banco frente al piano con la mirada gacha, incapaz de alzar el rostro ante Edward. Siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, pero no era el modo que deseaba. Porque ese era el Edward que ella había conocido en 1917, pero no era el Edward del que se había enamorado, no era suyo realmente.

Él no la recordaba, y eso era lo que más deseaba, que él la recordase. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Con un gran esfuerzo alzó el rostro y le mostró una sonrisa al resto de la familia Cullen, quienes la contemplaban sin entender. Sonrío y agradeció la invitación, anunció su partida y salió de la casa, pero Carlisle se fue tras ella.

Edward no fue capaz de reaccionar, su mente estaba sumergida en su vida humana. Sus hermanos le llamaban, incapaces de mantenerse sentados mientras él se derrumbaba poco a poco. Sus ojos se cerraron, permitiéndole entrar en los tempranos años de mil novecientos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Bella.- le llamó Carlisle a la muchacha, quien había echado a correr rumbo a su casa. Él la alcanzó y al tomarla por la muñeca ella se detuvo.

Bella se giró hacia él, viendo dentro de sus ojos dorados. –Tu sabes quien soy.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Isabella Marie Swan, la hija de Charlie y Renée Swan.- pronunció el doctor con calma. –Te vi en el hospital cuando pasó lo de tu amiga y lo de los Masen.-

-¿Desde cuándo?- le cuestionó visiblemente dolida.

-Cuando contaste tu historia, en casa.- ella asintió, confiando en lo que el mayor le decía.

-Lo siento, Carlisle.- sollozó ella, él la abrazó. –No quiero herir a Edward, pero yo...-

No siguió y él no la obligó a continuar, se quedaron ahí, en medio del bosque y en silencio.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿Edward?- la voz preocupada de Alice hacía eco en el gran salón de los Cullen. Pero él nombrado no era capaz de reaccionar, llevaba horas así, congelado...

_Su mano era sostenida por la de su padre. –Edward, hijo.-Le llamó, en esos momentos él se encontraba de pie junto a su madre. –Ella es Isabella Swan.-y él tomó la mano de la chica y depositó sobre ella un beso, para luego mirarla dulcemente._

_-Feliz Cumpleaños, Srita. Swan.-dijo sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha. Ella miró con nerviosismo su mano, aun sujeta por su compañero, y con las mejillas coloreadas, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. _

_-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Masen.-dijo la muchacha.-Gracias.-susurró avergonzada y él le sonrió, dejándola encantada._

¿Por qué recordaba eso, por qué tan tarde...?

_-Creo que debes decírselo, hijo.- susurró con voz dulce y cargada de cariño Elizabeth Masen. –Ella realmente se preocupa por ti.- él asintió, seguro de su respuesta. -¿O es qué estoy equivocada?- no podía mentirle a los curiosos ojos de su madre, no era correcto._

_-No lo estás, madre.- suspiró por fin. –Realmente la amo, por eso no quiero seguir cerca.- se sentó en el sillón y tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas. _

_-¿Tanto temes al compromiso, Edward?- Elizabeth hablaba con voz seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba un atisbo de broma. _

_-No, temo dañarla. Me iré pronto y...- no pudo continuar. _

_-Ella sabrá esperarte.- susurró su madre, acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de su primer y único hijo. –No importa el tiempo que pase, si realmente se aman, sabrán esperarse mutuamente.- _

¿Isabella Swan? Si, Bella. Ella era la muchacha presente en sus recuerdos, era la chica de la que se había enamorado al ser humano...a la que seguía amando. Él era el estúpido vampiro que la lastimaba, tal como la había lastimado al estar vivos... Y siempre creía remediar todo con un beso...

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

_-¿Sabes, Edward?-preguntó la muchacha y él no dijo nada, ni la miró.-No me opongo a que te marches, pero...promete que no me olvidarás.-él le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la tela de su vestido._

_-Sabes que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, Bella.-dijo acariciando su mejilla.-No importa donde me encuentre, quien me acompañe o el tiempo que pase. Tu siempre estarás conmigo.-ella lo abrazó y cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro._

_-Yo tampoco seré capaz de olvidarte.-dijo pasados unos minutos.-No importa lo que pase, Edward. Así viva cien años o toda la eternidad, tu siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.-_

¿Realmente le había prometido eso? De ser así, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? No lograba entender que había alterado su memoria, ni por qué tan de repente todo se veía tan claro. ¿Por qué ahora si podía ver a la Bella humana y sollozante en sus brazos, la chica de sonrisa nerviosa y mejillas sonrosadas? ¿Qué había cambiado? Y lo más importante...¿Qué iba a hacer?

_Y la besó. _

_Quiso hacerla callar, que dejara de llorar por él. No deseaba que siguiera derramando lágrimas por un humano insensible como lo era Edward Cullen; quería escucharla reír. _

_La amaba demasiado, de eso no dudaba, pero no deseaba herirla más. Iba a marcharse a la guerra, ¿cómo podrá vivir sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por si volvía o no? _

Pero no tuvo que quedarse a averiguarlo, la gripe española le dio la respuesta. Y a pesar de estar tan enfermo, grabó en su memoria los frágiles sollozos y la sombra de Isabella Swan detrás de su puerta. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir muchas veces, cuando ella entraba y acariciaba su mejilla.

¿Por qué no había mantenido su palabra?

Otro recuerdo le golpeó en ese momento, uno más reciente...

_-Cuando dices que nadie estaba para ti, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿No tenias amigos, más familia o una novia?- preguntó dolida. _

_-No. Mis padres eran toda mi familia, amigos nunca tuve muchos, y mi mayor aspiración era ser soldado. –dijo añorando esos días. –Nunca tuve una novia, ni planes de casarme. Talvez nunca estuve enamorado.-dijo él. Apenas el comentario escapó de sus labios ella se levantó del sofá, de espaldas a él y sin mirarlo. Él la observó caminar hacia la cocina con paso firme y se preguntó qué diablos le pasaba._

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?- se preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez en voz alta.

-Lo mismo me he preguntado todo este tiempo.- respondió Rosalie desde el sofá contrario. –Haber roto tu promesa de ese modo...ella debería odiarte.-

-Ustedes...lo sabrían...¿cierto?- preguntó mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- rugió por fin y se puso de pie, mientras llevaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos entre el cabello cobrizo.

-Ella no lo deseba..- dijo Esme bajando la mirada a su regazo.

-No pensaba forzarte a recordarla.- agregó Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Quería que lo hicieras...- comenzó Carlisle.

-Por ti mismo.- concluyó Alice con gesto ausente.

-Pero la lastimaste demasiado en el camino.- Emmett estaba serio, sentado en el comedor.

Entonces lo notó claramente. Todos sabían su pasado, menos él; y él lo había vivido. Entonces, Bella recordaba todo perfectamente, por eso se sentí atraído de ese modo especial, por eso creía conocerla, por eso se identificaba en la letra de sus canciones, por eso el beso lo había traído a la realidad.

Pero se percató de otro detalle, su familia miraba en distintas direcciones, sus ojos no tenían brillo y se respiraba una atmósfera demasiado triste. Como si alguien hubiese muerto...

-Debo hablar con ella...- susurró, pero la mano de Carlisle sobre su hombro bastó para detenerle.

-Tardaste demasiado en reaccionar.- le dijo Jasper, intentando calmar a todos con su don. –Su vuelo partió hace una hora.-

Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, ahora que la recordaba, ella ya no estaba para enterarse. Golpeó la pared con el puño, mientras se preguntaba que iba a hacer para alcanzarla y decirle lo imbécil que era y repetirle hasta que lo entendiera que realmente...

La amaba...


	12. Pétalos

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 12. Pétalos. **

El camino al aeropuerto se había dado en un silencio tenso e incómodo. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar lo sucedido en casa de los Cullen cuando Isabella llegó sollozante a casa. Y no era falta de interés, sino un modo más para suavizar las cosas.

Ahora se encontraban en un avión, acomodados en sus asientos y sin despegar sus labios ni mirarse. El vuelo a Barcelona sería un poco cansado, y Bella no se sentía muy complacida con la idea de un evento a esas alturas, pero no iba a negarse a ello. Adoraba Barcelona, y muchas veces había deseado quedarse a vivir ahí; recorrer las calles cada día, y dejar que sus dedos juguetearan con el agua de las fuentes en la plaza.

Anhelaba viajar a Toledo y recorrer las estrechas callejas una y otra vez, mientras cantaba para sí misma todas aquellas melodías que su alma necesitaba liberar. Le gustaba visitar Madrid con frecuencia, eso le recordaba una canción de Shakira que había escuchado en la radio hacía meses, y que imitaba a la perfección mientras sus pasos la guiaban por los interminables pasillos de Volterra. Podría quedarse a vivir en cualquier parte del mundo y nada sería distinto, pero su lugar estaba con "ellos" en Italia.

Por primera vez en horas, se atrevió a dar una señal de vida que, aunque fue pequeña, tuvo el efecto deseado. Elizabeth clavó su mirada en los ojos castaños de Isabella antes de sonreírle con gracia, pero no era simple cortesía o amabilidad, era la más pura de las sinceridades que podía encontrase.

-¿Estás bien?- se aventuró a preguntar, dudando de lo correcto de su acción, y las posibles consecuencias por su atrevimiento.

-Lo estoy.- susurró Isabella y sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos, y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para nadie. –Tengo la canción perfecta para hoy.- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le pasaba el cuaderno, que descansaba en su regazo, a su amiga.

-¡Oh, Is!- la voz de Lizzy llamó la atención de varias personas, quienes giraron para contemplar una vez más la belleza de Is Swan. -¡Es hermosa!- cantó mientras le pasaba el cuaderno a su novio. –Tengo la escena planeada para cuando cantes…- sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción, e Isabella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Es un buen trabajo…- Lizzy ignoró a su novio y siguió hablando sobre fuentes, velas y…

-Pétalos.- dijeron ambas a la vez, para luego sonreír ante la ocurrencia. Ed las miró dudando, su novia y su amiga eran muy parecidas, excepto en lo físico, y eso no era nada bueno. Para él no…

-¿Color?- preguntó Lizzy a Bella, pero pronto se respondió ella misma. –Blancos y rojos.- Isabella asintió y fijo su vista en el panorama que la pequeña ventanilla le ofrecía, su voz se perdió en el silencio una vez más y sus ojos vagaron por cosas que no se veían realmente.

Llegaron a Barcelona con tiempo suficiente para comenzar los preparativos del evento la tarde siguiente. Y las horas se fueron volando…

_**EdwardxBella**_

La casa de los Cullen era un desastre total. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en la sala mirando con diversión a sus hijos. Ambos tenían a sus pies dos pequeñas maletas.

-¡Date prisa, Alice!- gritaba Edward en la planta de arriba, mientras con su mano golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-¡Rose, amor!- frente a la puerta de Rosalie estaba Emmett, rogando a su mujer que saliera de una vez por todas. –Se hará tarde.- un gruñido del otro lado lo hizo callar.

Jasper estaba sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en el barandal y las manos cerradas en torno a este. Alice llevaba horas preparándose para el viaje a Italia, al igual que Rosalie, y él no soportaba tantas emociones.

El sonido de ambas puertas al ser abiertas lo alivió en demasía. La euforia de Alice y el entusiasmo de Rosalie pronto se vieron reflejados en todos gracias a la acción del manipulador de emociones.

Dos coches fueron abordados, el _mercedes_ negro de Carlisle y el _volvo _plateado de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie se montaron en el asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil negro, mientras Alice y Jasper abordaban el del auto plateado.

Un pequeño chillido por parte de Alice, alertó a Edward y Jasper sobre una visión nueva. Un pequeño fragmento de ese futuro incierto…

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice?- preguntó Jasper mientras tomaba su mano.

Las palabras se atropellaron velozmente, solo un zumbido incesante para cualquier humano, pero muchas noticias para un vampiro. Comenzando por Isabella Swan, quien no se encontraba en Italia, sino en una de las tantas ciudades Españolas…

Edward apretó entre sus blancos dedos el volante de su coche, procurando no romperlo en el ataque de frustración que sufría en esos instantes. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que visitar España? Conocía muchas ciudades de aquél majestuoso país, por lo que podía decir que las calles y plazas de algunas eran iguales a las de otras, con esa referencia, ¿cómo sabría a dónde dirigirse?

Se maldijo por ser tan lento en descubrir sus sentimientos e invocar a los recuerdos que creía perdidos, aquellos recuerdos que podrían haberle dado la mayor felicidad junto a la persona amada, pero que por el contrario, los había sumido a ambos en un estado de interminable agonía.

Pisó el acelerador con fuerza, alcanzando una velocidad tan inhumana como su sola existencia, y pronto pasó al lado del coche de vidrios oscuros. Logró dar el mensaje antes de perderse a varios metros de distancia en la carretera.

_**EdwardxBella**_

La tan ansiada firma de autógrafos de Is Swan en Barcelona había llegado, miles de personas se reunían en una de las plazas principales para contemplar a la joven Italiana.

Isabella estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa, el crepúsculo comenzaba a teñirse sobre los cielos cuando puso su nombre por última vez sobre papel.

La noche comenzaba a morir, los naranjas y amarillos, rojos y violetas, inundaban la vista de toda la gente reunida en aquel lugar. La figura de Isabella Swan permanecía entre ellos, sumergida en un burbuja de misterio atrayente para los que la contemplaban como si de una diosa se tratase.

Una reportera se aventuró a acercarse a la chica y pedir una pequeña entrevista. Miles de cámaras y el flash para las fotografías la rodearon enseguida, mientras un micrófono se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios rojos. Sonrió con entusiasmo, y se dispuso a contestar cada pregunta.

_**EdwardxBella**_

Alice estaba recostada entre la mesa de centro y el sofá, con sus piernas y pies moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el regazo de un entretenido Jasper. Edward sujetaba el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, intentando alejar los pensamientos asesinos de su mente.

Las manos de Alice se movían frenéticas por las perillas y botones de la radio que descansaba ante ella, intentando encontrar algo en que ocupar sus ideas mientras su familia esperaba el regreso de Isabella a Volterra, lugar donde se encontraban actualmente.

Aro, Cayo y Marco había demostrado su hospitalidad a Carlisle y sus hijos, pero otros habían estado en total desacuerdo con eso.

Heidi y Rosalie se desafiaban con la mirada cada vez que tenían oportunidad, admirando la belleza de la otra y dejando a la vanidad dominar sus sentidos. Félix y Emmett no hacían algo distinto, pues con frecuencia miraban los músculos del contrario y gruñían como fieras.

Jasper y Alec se miraban ausentes, como si algo los uniera, conversaban de vez en cuando y brevemente. Alice y Jane se fulminaban una que otra vez, pues la pequeña de los Vulturis era un autentico volcán en erupción.

Carlisle estaba alegre de volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, hablaban, reían y jugaban uno que otro entretenido partido de ajedrez o damas. Esme conversaba con las esposas, hablando sobre distintos temas de decoración y bellas artes.

Edward, por su parte, desafiaba a Demetri con frecuencia, pues el vampiro se sentía atraído por la inocencia de Isabella Swan; y los celos del menor de los Cullen, no soportaba eso.

-Es un verdadero placer estar aquí.- la dulce voz de Isabella Swan inundó la habitación y todos se quedaron callados. –Realmente amo la ciudad.-

-¡Es ella!- chilló Alice mientras subía el volumen de la televisión, pues la radio no había funcionado para distraerla y había tenido que recurrir a otro aparato. –Está en Barcelona.- afirmó después de una pequeña visión.

Todos se acercaron a mirar a Is Swan ser entrevistada. Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, anhelando estar ahí –con ella- en ese momento.

_**EdwardxBella**_

La luna y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo español, mientras Isabella se detenía frente a la fuente al centro de la plaza con el micrófono entre sus dedos.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negra, y una blusa blanca con una rosa roja –y sangrante- en ella. Sus zapatos eran blancos, al igual que a blusa.

La fuente estaba encendida, por lo que el agua brillaba con toques plateados bajo la luz lunar. Todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de velas, marcando un camino en el empedrado de la calle. Sonrió y pronunció lo que alguien deseaba escuchar en esos momentos.

-Edward, mi última canción es para ti.- se había decidido y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. La carrera de Is Swan se había acabado, volvería a Volterra y sería una vampiresa normal hasta el final de su existencia. Pero eso no impedía una última canción para el ser amado…

_No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana,_

_como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa,_

_ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas,_

_pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al micrófono cuando comenzó a cantar. Su voz dulce y melancólica inundó el ambiente y sumergió a todos en una burbuja de magia y encanto, el efecto de Is Swan sobre el mundo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió de nuevo, batiendo sus espesas pestañas y miró las rosas que marcaban un camino junto con las velas encendidas.

Recordó aquella torpeza que la había caracterizado al ser humana, y sonrió al recordar cuantas veces estuvo a punto de darse contra el suelo, pero su semblante se suavizó al recordar quién la había sujetado todas esas veces.

No podía estar molesta con él, ni podía odiarla, pero tampoco dejar de amarlo. ¿A eso se refería Elizabeth Masen, cuando le dijo que el amor puro sobrevivía a todas las adversidades?

_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas,_

_no seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta,_

_ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,_

_pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

Cuando Elizabeth Masen la hizo confesar sus sentimientos hacia Edward, ¿a eso se refería al decir que debía ser paciente con el muchacho de ojos verdes?

¿No había jurado recordarlo hasta que su ser desapareciera? ¿No se había prometido a sí misma amarlo hasta que la muerte los reuniera de nuevo?

Lo había hecho. Y por esa razón, no podía negar sus sentimientos o el dolor que le causaba alejarse de él.

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,_

_entre canciones y carteras,_

_y en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta._

Pero aún así, tampoco se sentía feliz al estar a su lado y él no fuera capaz de recordar todo lo que le había prometido un día, de no recordar todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos.

Aquellos recuerdos que no se borraban de su mente y quemaban como las llamas del infierno al verse perdidos en el olvido de otro ser. Porque no se alejaba por orgullo o por capricho, lo hacía para no lastimar a Edward y o herirse más profundamente ella misma.

Pero ese "Te amo" escuchado en casa de los Cullen bastaba para terminar de confundirla, era suficiente para hacerla dudar de su decisión, suficiente para conducirla de vuelta a Forks y a los brazos que la recibirían con fuerza.

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_mientras escribo sobre la arena,_

_la frase tonta de la semana,_

_aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa._

"Todo está bien". Pensó para sí misma. "Él te olvidará de nuevo, ya lo hizo una vez…" Su pecho se oprimió ante el pensamiento, aunque estaba segura de que era mejor de ese modo.

Edward Cullen la borraría de sus recuerdos una vez más y ambos continuarían con las vidas –o existencias- que les había tocado. Sus caminos no se cruzarían de nuevo, y sus destinos ya no serían uno solo.

Podía vivir con ello, podía vivir sin él. ¿El problema?

Que no _quería _hacerlo.

_**EdwardxBella**_

_No es que yo quiera convertirme en recuerdo,_

_pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños,_

_no es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento,_

_pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo._

-Es hermosa…- el suave murmullo de Esme acabó con el silencio de la habitación, los elogios a Is Swan pronto fueron seguidos por los otros vampiros. –Y es para ti, Edward.- el nombrado asintió, pero en sus ojos resplandecía una angustia demasiado difícil de ocultar.

"Volverá mañana, hermano" Pensó Alice, quien estaba siendo abrazada por su esposo. "Y sabes que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí". La suave risilla de Alice Cullen y las ondas de alegría de Jasper Hale, inundaron aquella habitación y colocaron en los labios de los presentes una sonrisa.

Edward solo esperaba que la vidente tuviera razón esta vez.

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,_

_entre canciones y carteras,_

_y en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta_.

¿Realmente creía eso? Porque era una gran mentira.

¿Podía Bella Swan creer que él sería feliz sin ella? ¿Realmente lo conocía tan poco para dudar de sus sentimientos?

Pero eso no le molestaba, sino el hecho de saber que ella tenía toda la razón para no confiar en él de nuevo. Después de todo, era él quien había olvidado tantas promesas al transcurrir el tiempo, era el culpable del sufrimiento de aquella encantadora muchacha de ojos chocolate y espíritu libre.

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_mientras escribo sobre la arena,_

_la frase tonta de la semana,_

_aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa._

Vio a Isabella tomar una rosa roja entre sus dedos, y pronto recordó cuáles eran sus flores favoritas. Recordó la vez que le envió rosas como señal de disculpa, y la sonrisa que había adornado los labios de Bella cuando el mencionó el tema.

No podría olvidar de nuevo el sonrojo que cubría tan adorablemente sus mejillas al acariciar su rostro. Porque Isabella Swan había sido encantadora como humana, pero ahora como vampiro, esa inocencia se había multiplicado. Seguía siendo la misma frágil mujer de décadas atrás, solo que su vida había dado un giro y sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo.

_En esta playa..._

Cientos de pétalos de rosas –blancas y rojas- cayeron sobre la figura femenina de Is Swan, quien sonrió al sentir la delicadeza de las flores golpear contra su piel de mármol. Los gritos de la gente eran ensordecedores, pero a ella no parecían molestarle.

Estaba absorta en su mundo, un mundo donde los cuentos de hadas existían y su príncipe azul la despertaba con un beso. Pero ella no estaba dormida y tampoco tenía a su príncipe azul, no era una princesa, y mucho menos vivía en un cuento de hadas.

Su vida era una película de terror, donde el mundo era habitado por personajes de ultratumba ocultos en la oscuridad. Era un vampiro, un demonio convocado desde los infiernos, un monstruo atrapado en el cuerpo de una adolescente, era un cadáver viviente, una no- muerta y a la vez una no-viva…

Reprimió un sollozo, pero de todas maneras su voz se quebró un poco ante el deseo de llorar.

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,_

_y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_mientras escribo sobre la arena,_

_la frase tonta de la semana,_

_aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa._

Terminó de cantar y sonrió, pero su sonrisa estuvo rota, y se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Entregó el micrófono a su amigo Ed y apretó la rosa contra sus labios, depositando un beso sobre ella. Deseando que fueran los labios de alguien a quien amaba…

Luego la llevó contra su pecho, de modo que la flor señalara su corazón. Y esta vez sonrió realmente.

Edward se quedó quieto ante esas acciones, porque no era la primera vez que las veía. Cada vez que le regalaba rosas a Bella ella hacía lo mismo, indicarle cuanto apreciaba su regalo y el lugar que ocupara él en su ser: su corazón.

Aquella fue la noche más larga de su existencia, pues la llegada de Bella estaba próxima y por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, se sentía nervioso. Solo esperaba que todo marchara bien.

Una idea cruzó su mente, y la risa de Alice resonó cerca de su lugar. Estaba seguro que a Bella le gustaría esa sorpresa.


	13. Rosas

**El Despertar de Una Estrella**

**Capítulo 13. Rosas.**

"_Yo siempre te voy a amar, no importa lo que pase…Tu recuerdo me acompañara hasta que de mi último respiro y mi cuerpo se vuelva uno con la tierra, permitiendo a mi alma volar hasta tus brazos una vez más. Porque lo que siento por ti no es capaz de ser cambiado por el tiempo ni olvidado ante alguien más, puede que vuelva a enamorarme y un día me case, pero una parte de mi corazón seguirá siendo tuya."_

"_No lo olvides, Edward, mi vida te pertenece y tu nombre será el último que pronuncie al cerrar mis ojos cada noche, tus brazos me acunaran el día que la muerte me reclame, tus labios serán los primeros que bese al cruzar la puerta de los cielos. Y entonces, nada podrá separarnos."_

_-Te amo, Edward.- dejó que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad sobre la fría losa de cemento. –Por siempre, Edward.- se agachó a colocar una rosa blanca, la cual había besado y retenido cerca de su corazón instantes antes. –Ahora sólo debes esperarme.- sonrió con melancolía antes de regresar a casa. _

-¿Isabella?- el murmullo de Lizzy bastó para hacerla despertar del sueño en que Ed la había sumergido. –Hemos llegado ya.- la vampiresa de castaña mirada se talló los ojos y fijó su vista en lo que la rodeaba. Se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de su amigo, y el taxi estaba detenido a metros de su hogar.

-¿Por qué no me han despertado antes?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aunque aún parecía algo adormilada.

-No fue necesario.- empezaron a caminar rumbo al palacio italiano de los Vulturis, felices de regresar a casa. –Bienvenida a casa, Is.- pronunció dulcemente Elizabeth al cruzar la puerta que los condujo a la sala desértica del castillo real.

Aro, Cayo y Marco aparecieron unos segundos después, seguidos por las esposas, el resto de los Vulturis y toda la guardia. Heidi enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Isabella y besó su mejilla con un cariño infinito. Félix le dio un fuerte abrazo, privándola de la innecesaria respiración, y Demetri la besó en la comisura de los labios por "accidente". Alec y Jane estaban parados cerca, el primero sonreís y la segunda mantenía el ceño fruncido, como era la costumbre.

Otras figuras llamaron su atención, Carlisle y Esme Cullen entraron en ese momento en la habitación. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se oprimía, ¿por qué tenían que seguirla? Ahora que se estaba recuperando un poco de la separación, ya que la canción la había ayudado a entender todo, llegaban ellos y los recuerdos a su existencia.

Sonrió suavemente y decidió escabullirse de ahí, topándose en el camino con las otras dos parejas de la familia Cullen. Emmett y Rosalie la miraron con detenimiento, mientras que Alice y Jasper mantenían una brillante sonrisa en sus rostros. Ella les devolvió el gesto con rapidez y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica a su habitación.

La luz estaba apagada y se dio a la tarea de revisar varias veces que el seguro estuviera puesto antes de recargarse en esta y soltar un profundo suspiro. Lo más probable es que los Cullen estuvieran en Forks y ella estuviera teniendo alucinaciones o aún no despertara del sueño inducido por el don de su amigo. Si, eso debía ser.

Un olor que conocía perfectamente llegó hasta su nariz, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, preguntándose si en verdad estaba viva a esas alturas. Porque de estarlo, ¿por qué su habitación estaba impregnada en olor a rosas?

Encendió la luz con los dedos temblando, y al hacerlo descubrió la respuesta a su pregunta. Ramos de rosas rojas y blancas se localizaban en diferentes puntos de su cuarto, en el suelo había un camino de flores y pétalos. Su cama y almohada estaba cubierta en pétalos también. Y alguien le esperaba en la mecedora que siempre estaba vacía…

-Edward…- no pudo evitar llamarle, aun sabiendo que no era real lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¿o sí lo era? No, no habría razón para que él estuviera en Volterra, en su habitación y entre flores.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y por alguna razón, creía escuchar los latidos de su muerto corazón acelerarse, algo imposible dada su condición inhumana. Llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura de ese órgano insistente –e inexistente- y suspiró de nuevo, buscando el modo de despertar de aquel sueño.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edward al verla con los ojos cerrados y una mano apretando su blusa, como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo. -¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber al notar su falta de cooperación. Se estaba frustrando, y lo peor de todo, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Sabía que era una mala idea, pero Lizzy me prometió que estaría bien. Claro, Aro estará muy feliz cuando se entere…- murmuró con voz lastimera. –Cayo va a matarme, aunque técnicamente ya estoy muerta, aún así…- siguió hablando, mientras él la miraba sin comprender.

-¿Por qué habría de matarte?- le preguntó entre confundido y divertido.

-No lo hará, porque ahora si estoy muerta. Le dije a Ed que no debía dormir, y ahora mira el resultado…- él se rió entretenido, sabiendo por dónde iba la cosa. –No te rías, no es divertido venir y descubrir esto…- frunció el ceño molesta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, al tiempo que giraba el rostro.

-Eres increíble.- susurró Edward, al tiempo que la tomaba por la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Sabes que estás despierta, verdad?- ella sintió con recelo, dudando todavía de esa afirmación. -¿Y sabes por qué he venido?-

-Si, a mi funeral.- hizo una mueca y él la miró con seriedad. -Está bien, estoy viva. Si es así, ¿cómo es que estoy alucinando?- siempre tan terca, él sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que soy real y que te amo?- le preguntó sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los chocolate de ella. -¿Tan difícil es? ¿Tanto daño te he causado para que lo dudes?- el rostro de ella se desfiguró ante el dolor que la embargaba. -Dímelo, Bella.-

-No puedes amarme, no me conoces lo suficiente para eso…- contestó, evadiendo lo que realmente quería saber. -Soy alguien muy cambiante, y estoy esperando un amor imposible…- no pudo continuar, sintió los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos y su resistencia cedió, le devolvió el beso.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon la pequeña cintura de su compañera, y una de sus manos viajó por su espalda, deteniéndose en su nuca, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos marrones. Bella pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y dejó a sus dedos jugar con los rebeldes mechones cobrizos de él.

Se separaron a los minutos y ella bajó la mirada al suelo de inmediato, obligándolo a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Ella intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. -Te amo.- susurró con voz aterciopelada, y ella negó con la cabeza. -Lo he hecho desde que te conocí.-

-Ha sido muy poco tiempo…- dijo de nuevo, intentando apartarse. -Estás confundido…- él no la dejó continuar, llevó un dedo hasta sus labios y la besó en la frente.

-Bella, perdóname, por favor.- pronunció lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a sus orbes oscuras. -¿Sólo yo te hago daño, no?- le cuestionó con voz rota. Dejó caer sus manos, liberando el rostro de la sorprendida muchacha. -Lamento haber roto mi promesa…-

-¿Qué promesa?- preguntó ella de forma indiferente, como si desconociera lo que le decían.

-"Sabes que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, Bella. No importa donde me encuentre, quien me acompañe o el tiempo que pase. Tú siempre estarás conmigo."- la miró y descubrió la sorpresa en las facciones de Isabella Swan. -Pero te olvidé…y lo siento, lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo de tenerte a mi lado, de pensar en ti…- ella se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en las mejillas del chico.

-"Yo tampoco seré capaz de olvidarte. No importa lo que pase, Edward. Así viva cien años o toda la eternidad, tu siempre estarás presente en mi corazón."- respondió ella ante el recuerdo de aquella promesa. Tomó la mano de él y la colocó sobre su pecho. -Y sigues estando aquí.- sonrió sinceramente y él le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?- preguntó pasados unos minutos. Ella le miró divertida.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que te disculpes con un ramo de rosas…-comentó divertida. -…creo que te has excedido esta vez.- se rió ante el shock en la cara del vampiro.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó confundido. Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Tómalo como prefieras.- él la tomó por la cintura y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más profunda. Ella no se resistió, realmente necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

-¿Realmente creíste que estaría bien cuando te fueras?- asintió avergonzada. -Tonta, Bella.- susurró él. -Ahora que has vuelto a entrar en mi vida, ¿crees que te dejaría salir de ella con tanta facilidad?- se rió alegremente. Ella no respondió y evitó mirarlo.

-Pensé que te olvidarías fácilmente de mí, tal como la primera vez.- pronunció con detenimiento, pero al ver el rostro dolido de Edward se arrepintió de su comentario. -Lo siento, no era mi intención…-

-No te disculpes, yo soy el único que debe hacerlo.- colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Al tiempo que se sentaba en la mecedora con ella en su regazo. -Te he lastimado mucho…- ahora fue ella quien llevó un dedo a sus labios.

-Pero también me has hecho muy feliz.- le dijo seria. -Y eso me hace olvidar lo demás.- sonrió dulcemente. -Te amo, y es lo único que importa.-

-Y yo te amo a ti, Bella. Y siempre lo haré.- la abrazó contra su pecho y se quedaron horas así, sin ser concientes de las figuras ocultas tras la puerta cerrada.

Vampiros curiosos y celosos escuchando cada palabra, mientras mantenían sus mentes bloqueadas para no ser descubiertos. Al fin todo parecía mejorar para ese par, y la marcha de Isabella Swan era algo inevitable ahora. Los Vulturis debían respetar la decisión de ella y permitirle marcharse.

Ellos le habían arrebatado la felicidad una vez, era momento de permitirle obtener lo que tanto necesitaba. Y si marcharse le daba esa alegría, ellos no se pondrían en medio.

Isabella Swan se quedaría en Forks con la familia Cullen, para ser endemoniadamente feliz al lado de Edward, su Edward. Suyo en todo sentido y por toda la eternidad…

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí ay vimos nuestro encuentro. Adoro la faceta "desconcertante" de Bella, cuando lo leí en Luna Nueva me reí un montón xD El próximo capítulo es el último, ¡por fin! Pensé que no iba a terminar este fic...

Besos.


	14. Estrella

¡A la ma...! xD Gomen por la tardanza -.- pero he andado super agobiada con tareas y sin ganas de nada...con decirles que el jueves me acosté a las cuatro y media de la mañana haciendo deberes y me levanté a las cinco y media para ir a clases, aunque claro, me acosté a dormir el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde y me levanté el sábado a las diez de la mañana...intento de himbernación xD solo que sin comida ¬¬

Y pss ayer me fui de vaga xD Me fui a casa de unas amigas de la secu y en la noche al grito u.u no kería ir pero practicamente me obligaron...el casoe s que llegamos hasta la una de la mañana a casa de mi amiga otra vez...e iba a haber pisteada, pero pss sin cerveza no se hace xD así que nos tomamos seis litros de coca-cola xD bien drogados todos con eso ¬¬ poco aguante... y pss nos metimos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, ya que dormimos con mi amiga xD y hubo dos personas que no dejaban dormir...por lo que nos dormimos a las cinco de la mañana y a las seis ya estabamos todos despiertos porque dos de mis amigos iban a desfilar u.u y a las 7:30 llegué a la casa y me vine directo a terminar este capi...

En fin...aquí les presento el último capítulo de mi fic: El Despertar de una Estrella, espero les agrade. Solo me falta decirle, que muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado. En verdad, me han hecho muy feliz xD aunque ahora tengo flojera xD

**El Despertar de una Estrella**

**Capítulo 14. Estrella.**

La noche cubría por completo los cielos italianos de la imperial ciudad de Volterra. Una semana había pasado desde el momento en que los Cullen habían llegado a territorio Vulturi con la única -y fiel- esperanza de encontrar a Isabella Swan en casa. Pero grande había sido su desilusión al no verla…

Las cosas habían marchado mejor de lo esperado entre Edward y Bella, nadie podía quejarse de ellos ahora. Edward había conseguido ser perdonado por su ángel de orbes cafés, mientras que Bella había conseguido estar a lado de su dios de ojos dorados. Y ya había pasado una semana…

-Edward…- la vampiresa de orbes chocolatosas caminaba entre los sombríos pasillos del palacio de su gente, mientras se debatía entre dar la vuelta y volver a su cuarto, o seguir buscando a su novio entre la oscuridad.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y alguien cantó un "boo" cerca de su oído. Pegó un salto y ahogó un grito ante la sorpresa, antes de escuchar la melodiosa risa de Edward a su espalda. Frunció el ceño instantáneamente al descubrir de quién se trataba, pues le había dado un buen susto y eso la molestaba.

-Lo siento, Bella.- se disculpó él cuando la muchacha se soltó de su abrazo y desapareció entre uno de los largos y oscuros pasillos. -Bella…- le llamó ahora él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sus pasos lo guiaron por más pasillos desiertos y desprovistos de luz, como si de un laberinto se tratase. No la encontró.

Edward conocía el genio de Bella y la facilidad con la que se molestaba en algunas ocasiones -como en esa-, pero la verdad, es que adoraba hacerla enojar, para luego decirle lo hermosa que se veía y que ella le golpeara de modo juguetón. Y era imposible negarlo, Isabella Swan era realmente hermosa al molestarse, aunque siempre lo era para su novio.

-Lo siento, Bella.- cantó al aire, intentando seguir el rastro de su compañera en el aire. Nada. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, y conociendo Volterra, era posible que eso pasara. Talvez Bella conocía -y era probable que lo hiciera- algún pasadizo subterráneo que él aún no hubiera explorado, después de todo, la ciudad imperial era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse aún siendo un "amo y señor" de la noche.

-¡Edward!- escuchó la voz de Alice cantar a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual. -¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la duendecilla preocupada, pues seguía sin agradarle Volterra después de todo.

-Alice.- susurró Edward en tono fantasmal, logrando que la pequeña gritara, para luego mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me supongo que por eso Bella está enojada.- dijo la de negros cabellos mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura y le miraba con disgusto. -Eres de lo peor.- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando su hermano le rogó que esperara. -Pensaba decírtelo, pero ahora lo guardaré para mí.- respondió a su pregunta y luego se perdió entre las sombras.

-Genial, simplemente genial.- llevó ambos dedos al puente de su nariz y los dejó reposar ahí, mientras sus ojos dorados se cerraban, permitiéndose pensar en todo. ¿Dónde estaba Bella exactamente? Alice lo sabía, pero no se lo iba a decir… ¿quién si podría decirle? Alec…

Se dispuso a encontrar al pequeño vampiro de cordial sonrisa, pero tampoco lo hizo. Parecía que todos los vampiros con los que congeniaba habían decidido desaparecer hoy. Mientras continuaba buscando a su pareja, se topó con una refunfuñante Jane, intentó ignorarla, pero tampoco pudo hacer eso. Entre frustrado y realmente furioso, salió del gran palacio y se adentró en la profundidad de la noche, observando con sus ojos dorados cada detalle que le rodeaba.

Suspiró profundamente y volvió al interior, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su novia, aunque momentáneamente también era la suya. Pensó las posibilidades de encontrar a Bella aquella noche, sin contar con apoyo alguno, y todo parecía apuntar que lo conseguiría. Tomó una de las rosas rojas que guardaba en la habitación para dársela esa noche y volvió a salir.

Mientras, en otra parte….

-¿Estás segura de ello, Rosalie?- se aventuró a preguntar la vampiresa de castaños cabellos, mientras con sus ojos cafeces observaba a la escultural rubia. -Creo que esto está molestando a Edward…- no pudo terminar, pues la risa de Rosalie la detuvo.

-Estará bien, y estoy segura que se alegrará pronto.- respondió la de orbes doradas, analizando cada detalle en la expresión de su cuñada…

-¿Y dónde estarán ustedes?- cuestionó enarcando una perfecta ceja castaña. -¿Todos se esfumaran en un _puf_?- Emmett estalló en carcajadas tras ella.

-Todo estará bien, enana.- dijo entre risas. -Después de todo, hoy es un día especial para ti.- Emmett le sonrió, decidido a reconfortarla.

-Es un aniversario, Bella.- cantó Alice cerca de ellos. -Solo que él no lo sabe.- le guiñó un ojo de forma cariñosa antes de reír como una niña traviesa.

-No creo que esto cuente como un aniversario…- susurró más para si misma que para los otros.

-Hoy se cumplen varios años desde que te besó por primera vez, cuatro meses desde que llegaste para cambiar su vida y una desde que eres su novia oficial.- la respuesta de Jasper no acabó por satisfacerla, pero ya era inevitable…

Bella estaba segura que ellos se traían algo entre manos, o estaban enterados que habría algo más… No estaba segura de querer saber lo que Alice había visto en esa visión matutina, lo que Jasper intentaba hacerle sentir o lo que Emmett y Rosalie estarían haciendo para entretenerse. Le extrañaba que Carlisle y Esme se hubieran ido de "vacaciones" de forma tan repentina, aunque estaba segura que participaban en lo mismo.

Un mal presentimiento la embargó, pero pronto se sintió más tranquila, todo gracias a la influencia del rubio de orbes doradas. No pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y esperar que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…

Edward, por su parte, seguía dando vueltas por ahí. Juraría haber escuchado la risa de Emmett en algún momento, pero a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada. Siguió caminando y nuevamente terminó en el exterior, solo para notar cuatro figuras -demasiado conocidas- desaparecer entre árboles y sombras. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su propia pregunta no formulada y por primera vez se permitió observar el cielo, cubierto por nubes oscuras que ocultaban la luna llena que debía iluminar los alrededores.

Algo en lo alto del palacio Vulturi llamó su atención, alguien se encontraba ahí, y si su mente no le jugaba una broma pesada -y realmente esperaba que no fuera así- casi podría jurar que era Bella. Decidió cerciorarse sobre su acierto -o su error, en caso de así ser- y emprendió el camino hacia la parte superior de aquella torre. Y no se equivocaba, de pie y con la vista perdida en un punto lejano, se encontraba ella…su ángel.

-Bella.- le llamó en apenas un susurro, suficiente para que ella se girara y le sonriera de forma nerviosa, haciéndolo sentir ansioso de repente. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupaba? Se permitió observar la parte superior de aquella terraza, donde descansaba un reproductor de música y una mesa, adornos con flores… algo iba mal…

-Hola, Edward.- saludó ella, mientras con pasos deliberadamente lentos acortaba la distancia que los separaba y se detenía frente a él, para fijar sus ojos en los suyos y perderse en una mirada profunda color caramelo. Era algo como la forma en que se expresaban Jasper y Alice, pero con ellos era aún más especial, no necesitaban muchas palabras ahora que ambos recordaban lo mismo.

Edward se perdió en los ojos de su compañera, mientras con la mano que escondía la rosa tras su espalda, jugaba un poco con las espinas. No sabía que esperar de todo aquello, aunque estaba seguro que Alice había tenido mucho que ver…y en so pensaba, incapaz de concentrarse en la curiosidad de su pareja, quien ahora sostenía entre sus dedos la flor que él portaba segundos antes. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido ante ese pequeño arrebato, pero pronto sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Siento si…- los labios dulces de Bella Swan se posaron sobre los suyos, acallando todo comentario y cortando todo pensamiento coherente. Permitió a sus labios acariciar los de su compañera con una lentitud indescriptible, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la espalda de la vampiresa y la apegaban más a su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo propio, rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello de su chico, mientras entreabría sus labios para que sus lenguas danzaran en un baile íntimo.

La música que sonaba de fondo lograba inspirar ese ambiente de romanticismo que tanto les agradaba, haciéndoles recordar aquellas épocas donde sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez. Y los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir, mientras sus figuras se movían con una elegancia asombrosa para cualquier mortal al compás de un lento vals.

Y ella supo lo que Alice había visto cuando entre sus dedos observó el anillo de Elizabeth Masen, la mujer que había sido como su segunda madre, y que le había asegurado antes de morir, que ese anillo le pertenecería un día. Por años lo había creído una simple ilusión, pero ahora que lo portaba en su dedo entendía lo que Elizabeth quería decir.

Edward sabía que Alice había visto su propuesta en una visión, por lo que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, obligándolo a declararse bajo la luna llena…debía agradecérselo alguna vez. Sabía también que Bella había desaparecido repentinamente por culpa de sus hermanos, quienes la habían "raptado" en la profundidad de los pasillos para dejarla en una terraza sin explicación coherente.

Y también recordaba los aniversarios que nombraba Jasper, así como la fecha en que pudo nombrar a Isabella Swan como su mejor amiga cuando ambos eran humanos. Ese día marcaba muchas cosas para ambos, y ahora daba inicio a algo nuevo…algo que siempre había estado destinado para ellos.

Porque Edward había decidido compartir con Bella el resto de su existencia, y ella había aceptado estar a su lado eternamente. Y sabía que su "_felices por siempre"_ sería real.

Y aquella noche, cuando las nubes despejaron los cielos y mostraron la perfecta y brillante luna, un punto de luz brilló solo para ellos. Un punto brillante que representaba todo el amor que se profesaban uno a otro.

Una nueva estrella brillaba en la profundidad de la noche, iluminando aquél futuro que pronto tocarían con la punta de sus dedos, trazando el camino a seguir para la felicidad que sus corazones anhelaban y el destino que ya les había sido asignado.

Porque este era _el despertar de una estrella. _

Una estrella que solo brillaba para ellos…


End file.
